Illogically Logical
by EmSqrd
Summary: The Enterprise takes to the stars once more, intending on a five year exploration of uncharted space. For lifelong friends Mazhara and Ekaterina, this is a dream come true. In a dead zone, however, an old enemy lurks, rebuilding his crew as he waits to strike. Kirk/OC Bones/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mom, it's just an exploration of space, not a flight to the front lines." Ekaterina refrained from sighing, though she really wanted to. She fiddled with her bangs, which were a little longer than usual. _Hmm, another thing on my to-do list._

"Ekaterina Rukin! This is not _just_ and exploration of space! You're going away for five years, to places that Star Fleet has never even glanced at before! You have no idea as to what you'll find, and you may _bloody well_ end up on the front lines!" There was a pause, and a muted conversation took place in the background.

Ekaterina did release a sigh at this. Her mother had never understood her desire to sail amongst the stars, seeing that which mankind hadn't discovered. And really, she didn't fully understand it herself. She wasn't in it for the glory, or for wanting to do down in history.

Mazhara, her dearest friend whom she usually called Zari, often said she wanted a fulfilling life.

And maybe that was what Ekaterina so longed for. Fulfillment. And the freedom to pursue that which she chose. Why couldn't her mother grasp that?

"Is Mazhara going on this harebrained voyage?"

"Mom, I am able to do things without her."

"Answer the question."

"Yes, Mom. Zari is coming too."

More muted conversation. Ekaterina tapped her boot-clad foot on the ground, thankful that she chose to make this call early in the day. They flew in the afternoon, her and Zari, and their mothers may take all day to adjust to this news.

There was a clattering on the other end of the phone – as this wasn't a face call. The phone had switched hands.

"Ri? You there?"

She let out a breath of relief – it was Zari's mother, who tended to see reason. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good. Now I know your mother is strongly against this exploration, but hey, you wouldn't be our children if you didn't explore. I mean back in the day there where some crazy times where your mom and I …"

There was some shuffling on the line and Ekaterina could hear a struggle.

"Never mind," Zari's mom began again after things settled on the other end of the line. "You don't need me to bore you with stories. My question is this, do you really think you are going to do something worth-while on this journey?"

Ekatrina paused…

"I do… Anyway, if it wasn't going to be worthwhile, do you think Zari would have wasted her time by signing up?" she asked letting out a chuckle.

"Just as I thought, well I hope you have a wonderful time" Zari's mom said.

_One down… one to go?_ There was some more muted chatter and the phone was handed over once again.

"Ekaterina Diane Rukin, you better be glad you have a friend like Mazhara… more importantly her mother. I still don't completely agree with this mission… agree with it at all, actually. However, if you feel like you must go, I suppose I have no choice but to allow it. I hope you enjoy five years in deep space... without me, your niece, Mazhara's mom…"

Ekaterina rolled her eyes, knowing this list all too well. When she was younger her mother would try and guilt her from going places with lists like these. Back then, it would work. Ekaterina would stay home with her mom and regret being so obedient later. This was different, however. She'd grown up since then, and become less malleable. If she wanted something, she didn't sway in her resolve.

Plus, she had a feeling that she was finally doing something with her life. Going on this mission not only meant that she could gain valuable experience, but she would also get to fulfill her dreams of traveling into the great abyss…

"Mom, no matter how many names you pile onto that list, I'm still going. I'm glad to have your blessing… of sorts, and I will face call you soon. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie, and you better! Or I'll get my own ship to come after you!"

Ekaterina hung up, realizing that her mother would definitely do what she had threatened. And Zari's mother would likely help, having pilot training and experience with private space travel before. It looked like she would be in constant contact with her mother. Because when her mother called her, it wasn't just once or twice. It was every five minutes until answered.

She returned the phone to its place in her pocket, and made her way through the cramped living room to the kitchen. Coffee, she needed coffee. It would give her a boost and let her get one step ahead of her stress.

"A blessing or a curse on us?" Zari asked from her seat on the counter. She gestured to a mug of steaming coffee – liquid gold for Ekaterina – while sipping her own mug of Tetley.

"A blessing, sort of." She grabbed the coffee, warming her hands on it. "Not that you did anything to help."

"Do you have coffee right now or not?"

"You know what I mean."

Zari rolled her eyes, running a hand through her long hair. "My mom got you the blessing, just like we knew she would."

"Would have been a fine thing to have been involved in this nugget of information."

She lowered her mug, "I didn't tell you?"

"Not since last time we left planet." Ekaterina retorted, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Oh, I thought you remembered."

Ekaterina cut her eyes at Zari, as her friend nonchalantly drank her tea. She followed this example, swallowing her coffee to keep herself from slapping Zari.

A device beeped – Zari's phone this time. Not wanting to set down her tea, she dug the device out of her pocket with one hand. She grumbled something to herself as she accepted the face call.

It was Lieutenant Uhura.

"Good morning, Zari." She said.

"Morning," Zari responded.

Further pleasantries were skipped. "We're shipping out earlier than scheduled. I'm running tests on the transmissions equipment, and need your help. Meet me on the Enterprise in half an hour."

"Will do." She responded, draining the last of her tea as she ended the call. After setting the mug in the sink, she slid off the counter and headed to her room. Calling back to Ekaterina, she said "I'd better get dressed. I'll see you later."

As her friend left to get ready, Ekaterina's gaze flitted around the apartment and settled on the windows framing the sunrise. She sipped her coffee leisurely, thoughts clouded with nonsense. A noise sounded by the couch. She leaped from her chair recognizing the noise as her phone; _this must be my call!_ She thought excitedly. She reached her phone and accepted the call-

"Nurse Rukin?" A deep southern accent rang through the phone belonging to Dr. Bones

"Yes?"

"We are shipping out earlier than scheduled and you are needed to check in and get your bearing. The enterprise can be a tricky maze, and there are some patients you can help with."

"I can imagine so."

"Please report to the Med Bay on the Enterprise in twenty minutes."

"Will do." The call ended and Ekaterina started excitedly dancing, this is what she had been waiting for, to finally be called into action.

Zari had entered the room at this point and leant back against the pale wall, amused at her friends' reaction. "You know you still have to get dressed." She said smirking then walked to the elevator and went on her way.

Ekaterina stuck her tongue at the departing elevator. And then she hurried to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The doors opened to the elevator and Ekaterina sighed. She had a strong dislike of elevators from a young age. For one, there was never enough room and as most people's arms were awkward lengths, there tended to be accidental awkwardness. Secondly, someone ALWAYS had a cold.

Basically, it was like being suffocated in awkwardness.

She stepped inside and found it to be occupied by another crew member – _beautiful_, she thought sarcastically. Ekaterina hurriedly pushed the button for the sick bay and retreated to the opposite corner, wishing away any thoughts the other had of communicating. As she was silently hoping he would not speak to her, she examined his appearance from the corner of her eye. He was of an average height, had brown curly hair, tan skin and looked to be about 23. He turned toward her, sensing her gaze.

"Ello, I'm Greyson Augustus ." He stated in a rather British accent. Apparently she needed to work on her telepathy skills… or her staring problem.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ekaterina." She said.

"Interesting." He said and turned his gaze toward the front of the elevator.

Ekaterina didn't know what to say to that, so she just sat in silence… until he spoke up again.

"Ekaterina is Russian, but your accent suggests you are otherwise …" he commented quizzically. Ekaterina just stared at him blankly, wondering if he was actually talking to her, or muttering a tangent to himself as Zari was keen to do.

"Um…" she said, but perhaps sensing that he wasn't going to receive an answer Greyson moved on.

"Never mind." He said quietly.

Ekaterina floundered mentally. People just tended to accept her name, despite the accent. So what made him do differently? She ploughed on, attempting to draw him back into conversation.

"So, Greyson what department do you work under here?"

"Engineering, I just got assigned this morning. I wonder what odd twist of events caused us to leave early?" he said, once more to himself as he again returned his gaze to the doors which slid open as if on command.

"Indeed." Ekaterina whispered as he got off, now curious herself.

Mazhara frowned, altering the settings on her desk stations' receivers. Something came through the crackle of dead space. Something that shouldn't be there. It probably wasn't anything relevant, but she struggled to get a lock on the stream anyway.

"_How…"_

"_..what?"_

"_Not possib-"_

"_-n won't be happy about –"_

"_-best I can do…."_

"_Not enough…."_

"_Can't…"_

"_28 out of 72 is unaccep – "_

"Ms. Kingston, may I speak with you?"

Mazhara clenched her fist around the receiver dial. Captain Kirk stood beside her station, looking at her with his crystal blue eyes. She slowly removed her headset, something from the conversation not sitting well in her mind. As the captain walked away, headed towards the elevator, she quickly saved the transmitting location and data she had recovered.

With a sigh, she got up and followed her captain, albeit reluctantly.

The elevator doors shut behind her with a gentle swoosh.

_Elevators…_She mentally grumbled. _What is with elevators?_ She could hardly stand the things, but not for the reasons Ri couldn't. Mazhara didn't like the fact that she was being thrown up and down a metal tube. If something happened during flight, it would be extremely difficult to escape what would likely be a death trap.

And if the ship crashed…well, survivors weren't usually found in the elevators.

"What do you need, Captain?" She asked, shaking these thoughts from her head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to welcome you aboard the Enterprise." He said, a quizzical smile on his face.

She frowned. "You are aware that I was working."

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, Z. We haven't even left Earth yet."

Mazhara shot him a look, eyebrows rising at the nickname. "I didn't think you remembered that."

"Would be hard not to."

She nodded, alternating her gaze between the ground and the door. The two had gotten to know each other during her first academy years. He'd stumbled upon her in the campus café – literally. He'd not been paying attention to where he was going and ran right into her, spilling his hot coffee all over her. And to be fair, he had apologized and given her his number.

Which, as she later noticed, may have been the objective of his coffee spill.

They had _coincidentally _met up in the café every Tuesday and Thursday, as was Mazhara's tradition.

Which, she quickly figured out, was not coincidental at all.

"What made you chose the Enterprise?" He asked, breaking in on her reminiscing.

"I didn't." She responded, noticing the confusion on his face. "My friend chose the Enterprise, and I followed suite."

"I see. And what was it that made her decision?"

She looked at him. "My friend is a brilliant nurse, and wanted to work with Bones. She was qualified enough to pick for herself. Fortunately, another information specialist was needed for the bridge."

To this, Kirk nodded. "Very fortunate."

The elevator came to a stop, finally.

"If you'll excuse me, Z, I have a few things to check up on pre-flight." He smiled at her. "See you on the bridge."

He went to leave, and managed to get a few steps into the hall before she stopped him, a hand on his arm.

"Captain, if you don't mind my curiosity…why is the flight starting before schedule?" She moved her gaze from his face to her hand. As if realizing what she was doing, she released her grasp and took a step back.

Kirk nodded, more serious than he had been in the elevator. "We're not starting the five year flight just yet. A situation's cropped up, and we're going to go deal with it, assisting where we can. Chekov will be broadcasting more information after we've taken off."

Mazhara nodded. "Thanks, Captain. I'd better get back to the bridge." She said, the transmission she heard coming to the front of her mind. Uhura would know what to do about that, and if it were truly of any relevance.

As it turned out, Uhura wasn't on the bridge. A young, rather adorable ensign informed her that Uhura and Spock had both left for lunch, shortly after Kirk pulled her from her duties. And although she could wait, this ensign – Chekov – assured her that they wouldn't mind an interruption of lunch, if it was as urgent as she said.

She could have waited, she honestly had no pressing matters aside from the transmission – which was only possibly urgent. But her impatience got the best of her this time, and so she sought the couple out.

Only to have Spock shoot her down instantly.

Dead zones, after all, were dead zones for a reason. Nothing could possibly be out there, he admonished, _and didn't Uhura just agree with him._ Not to mention that the cafeteria was full with the lunch crowd, and his derision for her was not shown in a quiet manner.

She felt a pain in response to this, much like the pain she felt whenever her father spoke to her. She recoiled from it, hating how diminutive it made her feel. She may not have been shipside before, but she was no child. Treating her as such was unnecessary, and left her longing for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It seems that updating every Friday is working well. I want to thank you all for reading this - it's so exciting! Please review, as I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Mazhara was fuming by the time Ekaterina made it to the recreational center of the Enterprise. They usually met in the library, but she was too riled up for so tame an environment. Honestly, she wanted to fight, but knew that if she let loose, she'd hurt somebody, so dealing with security would be a pain. She was suffering from a foreign emotion, as much as he hated to admit to that. Such conversations of emotions tended to get blown out of proportion.

"About time you showed up," she muttered, pacing the room.

"You do know that I am busy being a nurse."

"And?"

"People are dying!"

"People do little else. They'll keep." Mazhara waved her hand in the air. "Shove them in cryo if you're so concerned about them."

Ekaterina took a deep breath, and counted to ten while pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Hard. "What happened?"

Her friend grumbled, taking a few swings at an available punching bag. She was angry – that emotion recognized, but it originated from her lack of understanding something else. Something painful that resided just under the surface.

Ekaterina followed, stabilizing the punching bag for her friend. "I propose a guessing game then." She took a deep breath. "Alien? Two hits for yes, one for no."

Two thuds echoed through the empty room.

"Spock or your father? One for Spock."

A solitary, but powerful thud answered.

"Was he reminding you of your father? Two for yes."

Another two hits took place. Ekaterina shuddered from the impact and paused.

"Well I can't guess everything. You're going to have to speak sometime."

Mazhara groaned, heavily resting her head against the punching bag. "He is an imbecile."

"Ah. So he doubted you."

"He practically ignored me! The sensors were picking up odd frequencies from a subspace quadrant that is supposedly dead."

"And he didn't listen because?"

"It's clearly because I am not his dearly beloved Uhura, and so finding them in a known dead zone means I am inept. As you know," Mazhara spat. "Uhura is perfect in her skill at finding and deciphering subspace frequencies. No one can compete." She slammed her fist against the punching bag, a scowl settling across her face. After a final hit, she threw herself to the mat-covered ground.

"You do know that I have problems too." Ekaterina told her friend, as she went to sit beside her.

"Oh please, your life is perfect."

"I am a nurse! I'm forever surrounded by sick, injured, and dying people!"

"I told you! Stick them in cryo!"

A young, rather adorable ensign who looked to be about Ekaterina's age opened the door, perhaps concerned by all the shouting. The glare Mazhara shot him changed his mind quite quickly.

After a brief silence, Ekaterina spoke. "You have issues."

"I am aware that I have issues." Mazhara replied, examining her knuckles which were beginning to bruise. "How is your life not perfect? What issues could you possibly have?"

Ekaterina ignored the slight hurt that her friends' tone of voice created. Zari just got like this sometimes. She could be the most insensitive jerk Ekaterina had ever had the misfortune of knowing. But it wasn't always the case. This usually came about from her having been hurt in some manner, and becoming frustrated afterwards for not being able to comprehend the pain.

"Unrequited love, I'm afraid." She responded, partially serious, but another part of her wanted to pull Zari's thoughts elsewhere. Distract her from the pain, and she'd gentle once more.

"Oh dear," she moaned in response. Ekaterina hid a smile of success. "Please tell me it isn't Kirk. Or _Spock_. If it's Spock you're going to go through the wall, and then can deal with Scotty's anger afterwards."

Ekaterina let out a laugh. "No, it's definitely not him. I wouldn't do that, because I know you couldn't be nice to him on one of your good days." After receiving a sharp look, she continued. "I'm not interested in him anyway, so worry not."

"I'm truly glad about that."

She smiled, knowing that at least that emotion was in place within her friend. "Anyhow, he's happy with Uhura."

To this, Mazhara released a humorless laugh. "I don't think he's human enough for happiness." She muttered.

Ekaterina rolled her eyes, but didn't comment on that, it would only stir Zari up further to chastise. She steered the conversation back on course. "It's Bones."

"Bones? What about- Oh!" Zari rolled her eyes at her friend's plight. "Well I have to say you set yourself up for that one."

"Oh really?"

"That man may be a brilliant doctor, but despite his large tendancy to flirt with the pretty girls, he's more obtuse than I am about relationships."

"You've never even been in a relationship."

"Precisely my point."

Ekaterina leaned backwards, once more wondering how her friend could read others so easily, but couldn't understand emotions, particularly one such as hurt. Hurt, after all, was simple enough for children to grasp. This wouldn't be the last she thought of this, she knew. And while she did want what was best for her dear friend, she sort of dreaded the baggage that was going to come along with her first relationship.

But she'd deal with that when it came, she supposed.

"Wait a minute, does that mean I have your blessing?"

Mazhara stiffened. "Blessing? No, not if you're going to wind up spending all your time pining for this guy until you turn to dust while waiting for him to notice you."

"Oh don't act like you've never wanted anyone before, especially one that wouldn't notice you..." Ekaterina responded in a rush.

Her friend frowned, sensing she had hit her friend in a sensitive spot. Anger had risen up to defend the wound, which was only natural.

"And what is with you and Kirk? Don't try and hide behind your Vulcan façade, I've seen how you look at him!"

Not even thinking, Mazhara let her fist fly.

Once the moment ended, Mazhara took one look at her friend, pain apparent on her features. But she could tell, it wasn't just physical pain…

"I…I…" she stammered, remorse – another emotion she knew from causing past damage – flitting through her thoughts.

All Ekaterina could do was look at her friend in disbelief. She brought the hand that was covering her face down to examine it, just as she had thought, blood. Ekaterina got up, moving away from her friend and sat down on one of the nearby benches. Mazhara approached, longing to comfort or apologize – or attempt such – but as she got close Ekaterina stopped her. "No."

That simple statement struck Mazhara to the core, not knowing what to think, feel, or do, she decided to let her friend have space and went to the only place she felt would calm her down. The observation deck.

_She hit me…I can't believe that she _actually_ hit me. _Ekaterina thought, more hurt than angry as she walked to the sick bay at a brisk rate. Tears stung at her eyes, but the pain from her nose – which she felt certain was broken – wasn't the reason for them.

Usually she made the trip to sick bay in a leisurely fifteen minute stroll. Since she worked there, this trip was made daily. Often times more than once. Maintaining the health of the crew was definitely not a desk job.

As the doors of the sick bay slid open Ekaterina came into full view of Bones, who had been stitching up some officers arm, at least until she walked in. Bones took one look at her, one of his best nurses and shook his head.

"Now what did you go and get yourself into?" he said in his wonderful accent…. Ekaterina shook those thoughts from her head, it was most definitely not the time to be falling harder for him. She wondered if Zari would give her blessing, if Bones noticed how she felt for him. Tears trickled once more and she pushed the question from her mind.

"I just, my nose is broken." _Beautiful_, thought Ekaterina, _really eloquent. He's not even going to think twice about you_. Her mental berating went on in this vein for a little while longer as Bones retrieved the supplies needed to fix her nose.

"I can see that. What I meant was what'd you do to make that happen?" at that point he carefully started cleaning off her nose, pain shooting through her face. She did her best not to wince, knowing that moving would make his job more difficult and result in more pain for herself.

"I… I provoked someone I shouldn't have."

"Spock?" He asked, causing Ekaterina to laugh despite the pain radiating in her nose and through the rest of her skull. "What?" he asked.

"Ha, not quite Spock, no. It's nothing, really…I just.. it's hard to explain." She sighed. "My friend doesn't really deal well with emotions, therefore in an attempt to try and get her to admit said emotions... things got a bit heated and now we are both sort of angry at each other… and…she, uh, she punched me in the face." She didn't know exactly why she was evading the question but he then placed his hands on either side of her face, causing her to make eye contact. _I cannot believe this is how I finally get to get lost in those meadows of hazel green_, Ekaterina thought, then she realized he was staring at her too.

After a moment of this, Bones coughed and moved on to taping her nose back in place. Ekaterina looked away while he did this, aware that her cheeks must have been blazing. When his job was done, he stepped back to look over his work. At his wince, Ekaterina just nodded.

"Yeah, this blows."

He cracked a smile. "Actually, I don't recommend you blowing it for two to three days..."

She returned his smile with a grin, ignoring the protests put forward by her broken nose. "Well then…It's a good thing my allergies chose to take a week off."

Across the ship Mazhara had reached her destination, the observation deck. Her thoughts ran clear as she took in the immensity of the universe stretching before her eyes. Yes, what she did was certainly not the most logical of actions… but sometimes her impulsiveness got the best of her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said behind her – a voice that Mazhara knew all too well.

She hid the pain she was feeling from her face, replacing it with a deep scowl. Turning to the captain of the ship, she scoffed. "Is that really the best line you can come up with? I expected a better one."

While he was baffled, she took a moment to think on her actions towards her friend. Had the sliver of her nature which was impulsive taken over, or had there been something else going on? Just as Ekaterina had risen to defend herself, Mazhara had done the same.

Except physically. Which held no logic whatsoever. What harm could a retort do to her physically?

"It's not just a line." He uttered, baffled by her lack of response. She didn't waver at all in her stance. Something he was entirely unaccustomed to, as most women swooned at this line. "Yeah, I tell it to most girls I see up here, but truly it is magnificent isn't it?"

Mazhara released a heavy sigh, keeping her gaze fixed on the passing stars. "What I find to be truly magnificent is the complete and utter _silence_."

Perhaps it was a little harsh, but she had much larger issues on her mind. Like the reasoning behind her violent actions to her friend, and how in the entire known and unknown universes she was going to make it up to her.

But he was right, the sight of the stars was breathtaking. She often found herself up on the observation deck. True, it was quiet, but there was something more. There was something awe-inspiring about being surrounded by nothing but the stars she had often gazed at as a child. It was almost as if she was among them, one of them – as odd as that sounded. But it seemed like a nice idea. Be a star. Illuminate the deep reaches of space.

Not have to worry about hitting and then apologizing to her dearest friend.

And, she'd get to avoid all her raging emotions.

Being a star was starting to sound like heaven.

Kirk sensed something was off, as Mazhara was usually quick and present, not normally malicious or distant in her verbal sparring. In fact, they usually got along well, which made such a change in her nature to be disturbing and confounding. And the genius in him made him want to know why such a change had taken place.

"Well, silence only leads to people getting too wrapped up in thoughts." He said leaning next to her on the hand rail. She didn't stir, so he continued. "You see, thoughts are a double edged sword, necessary but harmful. Talking however, helps..."

"I am well aware of this custom, Captain. And yet, here I am seeking solitude over company."

She wanted to scream, but kept her voice level while she raged internally. Her violence was to protect something she felt uncertain and insecure about. But what did she need to keep from Ekaterina that desperately? Mazhara had known her friend for her entire life, being three years older than the brilliant nurse. They knew each other even better than they knew themselves. So what could possibly have to hide from?

While she internally worked through this, Kirk sucked a breath through his teeth. After a quick glance away from the half human woman, he let the breath lose. Time for round two…

"Keeping things bottled up is not going to help you any in the long run. Trust me, I know." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm practically the king of emotions."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you make a valid point…" Still, she struggled. Emotions were wild things that she felt no control over. She had tried distancing herself before, but that tactic only led to hurting those she cherished, as today proved.

"Of course I do. There's a fine line between keeping things to your chest, and bottling them up to keep them from showing. I mean, you don't want to end up like Spock, do you?"

At the mention of Spock, Mazhara couldn't help the anger she felt. Her hand flew freely once more and before she could stop herself, she slapped the smirk right off of Kirk's face.

How could he compare her to that Vulcan?! Spock, who had the emotional range of a teaspoon? Spock, who reminded her so much of her father in the way that me constantly managed to make her feel unreasonable and diminutive? And to think that this could come from Kirk! Kirk, who made her nerves dance when he was around and –

She froze, her eyes cutting to the human she had just slapped across the face so hard that he had collapsed to the ground. Realization hit home and she gaped at him. She _felt_ something for him! Something more than mere friendship or respect!

And _that _was how Bones found them – her standing above Kirk, hand out as if she were longing to hit him again, and him sprawled out on the floor, shock written on both of their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just have to say that I am so sorry that this wasn't uploaded on Friday. I had family come into town and I wasn't aware that they were coming. Hopefully this will make up for it. Thanks for the support thus far! Please review!**

Chapter Four

Christine Chapel healed Ekaterina's broken nose. Science had advanced so that bones could be reset and knitted back together in a matter of minutes. Waiting for nature to take its course was no longer necessary. Her injury had stopped bleeding, finally.

It was calm in the sick bay, at the moment. Having shut down the mental turmoil of the situation, she was contemplating a nap as her eyelids drooped.

Bones burst in, dragging two people along with him.

"Bones, let me go!" Kirk snapped, trying to twist free from the doctors' grasp. He felt undignified, having been slapped, and then dragged across his own ship by his collar.

Not to mention how none of his crew even contemplated intervening.

Bones had Mazhara by her arm, his hold more relaxed as she wasn't putting up a fight. She figured she'd wind up in his office, needing to talk to him anyway, so why bother resisting?

Bones, looking quite perturbed, sat Kirk down at a station across from Ekaterina and then escorted Mazhara to his office, leaving the care of Kirk in Nurse Chapel's hands.

Ekaterina looked over at the captain, suppressing a giggle. "She got you too huh?" she asked, motioning towards his red face. Kirk sighed and turned toward Nurse Chapel, whom was inspecting his injuries.

"You know sometimes this is a sign of affection."

Kirk opened his mouth to say something but Ekaterina cut him off as she continued…

"I mean her anger can be pretty _scalding_ at times…" She said, grinning. He stared at her, gaping. At that she could no longer hold onto her laughter.

Kirk then loosened up and smiled. Once Nurse Chapel was finished and left Kirk turned toward Ekaterina and, upon seeing her heavily bruised and taped together nose, his eyes widened.

"Ohh, she did get you…" he said laughing. "All I got was a slap."

"Lucky!" she said laughing as well.

"Wait a minute…what did you mean it's found as a sign of affection?" he asked

She looked down. "Oh…you caught that."

"Nurse Rukin, a word please." Bones called from his office, saving her from responding to the captain. She shot him a sheepish glance, before crossing the distance to Bones' office.

Zari sat on the stiff couch, legs crossed, staring a hole into the opposite wall. She didn't look up as Ri settled down a seat away from her. Bones shut the door, inwardly groaning at the palpable tension between the two women. There was an empty seat between them, but he faced them as he leant against his desk. There was no way he was being between the two – not unless fists flew.

"Would either of you care to tell me what's going on?" He asked, his tone telling them that he didn't really care if they wanted to. They were going to tell him anyway.

"Not sure." Mazhara remarked. "One minute everything was fine, the next I struck."

"Oh whatever." Ri retorted. "We were talking about emotions, and having certain feelings towards a certain person. You couldn't handle it."

Mazhara tensed up, but kept her fists firmly against her sides. "As I recall, you were asking for my approval of a certain person."

Ri's face flushed at that. Yes, Zari was beyond furious – such a remark in front of Bones was a clear sign of that. "Well perhaps you ought to recognize what you _feel _towards a certain person before judging _my_ feelings."

"Ladies –" Bones warned.

"Perhaps if you were willing to confess to said person, then you wouldn't have to worry about receiving my approval. That way, it would be over, or it would be working. You wouldn't be pining like you are now."

Her tone was so nonchalant, it made Ri see red. Violent outbursts weren't usually how she handled things. It seemed that exceptions had to be made, for her clenched fist collided heavily with Mazhara's neck.

Instantly, Bones had a hold of the other medical officer. He pulled her away from Zari, managing to restrain her in the same motion. He put himself between the two women, knowing very well that if Mazhara chose to react, things would get messy fast. The tension built as the room remained silent.

Mazhara remained seated on the couch, holding her breath. She'd been violent enough already, and honestly didn't want to add any other actions to the list. After a few moments, she sucked in a deep breath. Her breathing pattern returned to normal as she gazed at her two friends. Bones stood protectively in front of Ri, defending her from the possibility of an attack. He was also restraining Ri, to keep her from inciting further violence.

"I deserved that." Mazhara observed. "I apologize for my lack of decorum. I'm going to return to my station."

"I still have to talk to you." Bones responded.

"I'll be back once my shift is over."

She left then, leaving no more room for argument. Bones stared after her, sighing in frustration. _Difficult woman._ He grumbled mentally.

"I'm guessing you still have to talk to me too…" Ri said quietly, wondering if her was ever going to let her go. While she liked him, being restrained by him for throwing punches was not exactly romantic.

He looked down at her, almost surprised that she was there. He nodded, releasing her. "You can talk while we work – inventory."

She groaned, knowing what a tedious job awaited them. "Alright."

Whilst inventorying thousands of different medications, hypos, needles, and other medical supplies, Bones wore a frown. Whatever was going on between the two ladies was a personal matter, but if Ri didn't speak to someone about it he feared her anger would only heat from a simmer to a boil. He grimaced to himself, adding another item in. Glancing at her, he braced himself for a burn.

"I'm assuming this matter between you and Mazhara is a rather personal one."

"Very much so." Ri replied, both hoping he would ask about it and fearing such a situation entirely.

He frowned. "I can't necessarily help, but I'm here if you need or want to talk."

They worked silently once more, the only sounds coming from the stacking of materials and beeping of the scanner.

Ri sighed. "She just… she just gets so angry… well, angry isn't the right word. She bottles up her emotions, because she doesn't know how to handle them. And when she does this, I hardly know how to handle her." She leaned against one of the counters.

"Why is that?"

"Because I get so sick of her and her emotional constipation. I want to…to force her to acknowledge what she's going through, but if I try that, she just…bursts. Violently." She gestured to her still bruised but no longer broken nose.

Bones chuckled, smirking when he noticed the glare Ri shot him. "She reminds me of my daughter, sometimes. They both have the same stubbornness. And the temper – you should have seen my daughter when things didn't go her way."

Ri smiled slightly. "I hope your talks with Zari go better than mine do. Her fury has quite a potent strength behind it."

Bones nodded. "I know."

"She's hit you too?"

"A few times." He smiled sardonically to himself at the surprise on Ri's face. "I've agitated her before. She comes to talk to me sometimes, needing help on working things out. I push her towards her emotions, and sometimes I go too far. So she swings."

Ri shook her head, astounded, as she returned her attention to inventory. She scanned a few more items in before a question came to mind.

"What did you do?"

Bones leaned against a shelving unit. "Nothing. I didn't react. But I learned just how far I can push her before she retaliates."

Ri sighed. "I may have to follow your lead."

He nodded. "We'd better finish this. We should be flying soon." They returned their attention to the work at hand, leaving conversation behind them. However, their attention was not entirely occupied by the duty of inventory. Every so often they would sneak glances at each other, both hoping and dreading being caught.

"May I have your attention pleaz…" Chekov's voice echoed throughout the Enterprise. "The five year journey has been postponed for the moment. Star Fleet has received distress calls from a Federation prison in the Laurentian System. We will be arriving within zirty minutes, where we will assess the zituation and offer assistance where we can."

Mazhara entered the bridge, ignoring the look she received from her Captain, who had managed to slip out of the Med Bay while Bones was distracted. She reached her station where she received a pointed look from Uhura. She nodded at her colleague, settling into her seat. Chekov carried on, not distracted from the message he was delivering.

"Scans tell us there has been much destruction, and a team of the Captain's choosing will beam down to the surface to zee how extensive it is." He paused. "Zank you for your time." Once the broadcast ended, he turned and nodded at the Captain.

Kirk returned the gesture. "Buckle up."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I know I said Friday's, but this one put up a struggle. As I'm going off to college in a few short weeks, I'm planning on updating over the weekends. Planning on. **

**Also, I want to thank joyouslight for your reviews! And thank you to the rest of you for sticking with me and reading! I'd love to know what you all think!**

**Chapter Five**

It hadn't taken long to assemble the small group in one of the meeting rooms, the Captain observed as he entered the room with Spock. Bones, Ri, Uhura and Z were waiting for them, seated around a table stacked high with thermal gear and other equipment. A cold climate ruled over the planet below, and he didn't want to lose anyone to hypothermia or frostbite.

"I've gathered you all here because I know you're the most qualified for this job. Welcome to the debriefing." He turned to Spock. "Spock, talk."

After shooting the Captain an arched eyebrow, the Commander did as he was ordered. "The Laurentian System is one of the colder systems. This particular planet is inhabited only by a prison full of some of the worst criminals in Star Fleet history. Three days ago Star Fleet received a distress call from said prison. It claimed that some form of destruction had occurred and an alarmingly large number of prisoners had escaped. This is a rescue mission for both the remaining security and escaped convicts."

He paused, looking them all over but letting his gaze linger on Uhura. "However, if there is any chance that your life is in danger… I suggest you do not hesitate."

Kirk nodded in agreement and stepped forward. "As you can see, there is an ample supply of thermals and other gear. You have twenty minutes to prepare. Head to the transporter room once you're ready."

With that, the team went to work, gathering what they could and heading to their rooms to prepare. Bones and Ri, however, went straight to the Medical Bay to gather supplies, knowing they could change in the locker rooms there.

They remained silent on their journey, a tense yet comfortable silence. Ri couldn't believe it – her first year and she was going to beam on-planet for a mission! She felt a little giddy at the notion, but a second emotion quickly filled her the more she thought about this opportunity – fear. She was terrified.

She'd always liked to think that she laughed in the face of danger, but she'd never really been put into a situation to test the theory. This was thanks to Zari – who took all the danger onto her slim shoulders. And yes, there was training at the academy, but that didn't prepare her for reality – not really.

"Ri, I said could you hand me the gauze." Bones repeated quizzically. She stared at him blankly for a few seconds before realizing she had been immersed in her own thoughts so thoroughly that she'd accidentally ignored him since they entered the Med Bay.

She groaned inwardly. She _had _to get a grip. Retreating to her mind in these situations wouldn't help anybody. She handed him the gauze and smiled weakly. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She said sheepishly.

He nodded and zipped up a bag. "You know, it's alright to be nervous."

"Nervous seems to be a personality trait for me. You'd think I'd get used to it."

He chuckled softly, strengthening her smile. "Maybe you will, one day."

Mazhara made the trip back to her room in record time. After locking the door, she tossed the equipment to the bed and stripped of her clothing. She'd grabbed a thermal suit and knew she'd need it desperately. The material it was made of was skin tight, hugging all her curves, but reflected heat at strengths that differed depending on the temperature of the wearer.

She pulled a plain black uniform on over it. Not exactly the one she was supposed to wear, but keeping her specialty to herself would work in her favor should a situation arise. Over that went a thick coat, the hood lined with a short and soft fur to keep head from escaping from the head. Despite this, she threw on a beanie hat, just to be sure. After pulling on her all-terrain –tread boots, she filled a duffel bag with the remaining equipment. Her phaser settled into its holster on her hip.

The clock on the wall said she had ten minutes before she needed to be at the transporter room. She made herself a piping mug of tea. Not knowing when she'd get her next mug, she savored every mouthful.

Kirk was waiting at the transporter room when she arrived. Scotty stood in the room, just present, not really having any work to do. He beamed at her, knowing how she held little love for the arctic climate. He understood, and shared this feeling.

"You're late." Kirk muttered.

She rolled her eyes at him. "By my reckoning, I'm five minutes early."

"Either way, if you go out like that you're going to lose your hands." He pointed out.

With a sigh, she pulled a delicate pair of thermal gloves from her pocket and slid them on. Showing them off, she stared at him. "Satisfied?"

He grinned unabashedly. "We'll see."

"You're unbearable when you want to be."

"I don't see you leaving, Z."

He had a point there, and she knew it. Rather than respond, she seated herself down on the steps to of the pad. Scotty sat next to her, sharing her silence. Kirk smirked at her, knowing he'd won this round. She raised a delicate eyebrow, assuring him that she would win their next round of banter.

A grin covered Scotty's face, knowing she'd prevail.

A figure entered Engineering, brightly greeting those he encountered. He seated himself at his desk, and – after a furtive glance around – he set to work. The security on the camera's ship wide quickly bent to his will. A sly smile slid onto his face momentarily – he had thought he'd have a harder time.

The feed from the transporter room came up and he hit record. Soon enough he'd have something to send to his employer.

The malicious grin returned.

There was one thing Mazhara knew without a doubt – once she was done with Star Fleet she'd be moving somewhere hot. She _hated_ cold climates. If she were in a desert, a jungle, or even a city on a hot summer day then she'd be fine. Beam her to a planet that had the Arctic Circle beat temperature wise and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and hibernate.

Although on this particular planet, it was unlikely she'd awake to a warmer day.

Kirk beamed at her, the white of his teeth a stark contrast to the shadows cast by his fur-lined hood. Rather than return the gesture, she scowled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. He barked out a laugh, his breath fogging into a cloud.

"Come one Z, it's not _that_ bad."

"No. _Of course not._ We could lose transport capabilities and be stranded." She muttered.

"Quite the ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Captain. I'd still manage to outlast you."

Spock cleared his throat, preventing the Captain from responding. "If you're so cold, perhaps it would be better to focus on the mission at hand in order to complete it as swiftly as possible."

She nodded, not meeting the Vulcan's gaze. Kirk rolled his eyes at that, knowing he'd regret putting them in the same team. All the same, forcing them to work together was likely to be good for them.

And perhaps – since this was his doing – it would make Z think twice about slapping him.

They started towards the prison where Bones and his team awaited them. The remains of the once maximum security building smoldered, leaking black smoke into the sky. The incident – whatever it had been – had certainly been a destructive one. The building had been gutted, now a shell of what it once was.

Mazhara shivered, knowing what manner of criminals may be lurking.

She scowled once more, knowing that, in all likelihood, they'd be stuc on planet until all the escapees had been rounded up from the bitter cold. Her mood would certainly be affected. If anyone gave her an iota of trouble – prisoner or not – she knew that, when the cold really got to her, she might not be able to refrain from ripping them apart.

Kirk sensed her rapidly darkening mood and decided to test her patience as the mission went on. All for her own benefit, of course. Not for his own pleasurable revenge.

Not at all.

After ten minutes of silence, the three reached the broken compound. Up close, it was even more of an eyesore. Walls were crumbled, cell bars mangled, the roof collapsed. Aside from the occasional crackle of fire, the place was silent. There were no screams, not even whimpers for help. Bodies littered the place, mingling with the rubble – a lot of them, yes, but not nearly the entire population. Perhaps half, which meant the rest had either been taken or released.

Whoever had done this had planned the attack. This was no accident, and certainly no spur of the moment decision. The damage was too clinical, despite the mess. Only certain cell blocks were entirely destroyed. Others stood mostly intact, the doors hanging open. It appeared that the security personnel had been wiped out – a depressing thing, as most of them had been young. They'd only been on-planet for the experience it would have given them. They'd had their whole lives ahead of them.

But they'd been cheated by fate, the capricious mistress it was.

Mazhara felt bile rise in her throat and fought the urge to wretch. The smell of death clung to the back of her throat, choking her. The smoke still lay thick in the air, only adding to her suffering. She hunched over, not wanting to touch the remaining walls around her, coughing. Although nothing came up, she still felt the threatening bile.

She straightened up slightly, sucking in a gasp of breath. She hissed the used air through her teeth, a severe frown on her features. Hidden beneath it was the look reserved for when one was ill, or the body couldn't cope. She trembled, and not from the cold. She sucked in another deep breath and held it, trying to dissuade the panic she quickly felt rising.

Spock watched her from a short distance away. He was fascinated that she fought to keep her emotions hidden despite their obvious potency. She was shaken up, he could tell, but did not know what had affected her so. Her mask was a good one, carefully constructed even in her moment of weakness. As he watched, she regained control of her traitorous body. She stood tall for a moment before turning and walking off – following the Captain, no doubt.

After a moment, Spock did the same, planning to keep a close eye on his teammate.

"Give me a scanner, quick." Bones snapped. Ri did as he bade, watching with a worried frown as he ran the scanner over the security officers battered face. It had taken half an hour, but they had finally found a survivor.

"Head trauma, probably spinal damage, broken ribs and leg, an overall case of deep bruising." Bones read of quietly.

Ri sucked a breath through her teeth. "It's amazing that he's still alive." She whispered.

Uhura leaned next to the alien officer, murmuring something to him in his native tongue – or so Ri assumed. He muttered something back, clearly in pain. The two conversed like this for a long while.

Bones took a few steps away and gestured for Ri to follow him. "He's not going to make it." He said in hushed tones when she reached him.

Ri swallowed hard, tears pricking at her eyes. This was what she hated about her job – when they couldn't do enough and had to let the patient go. Sometimes they could ease their passage, but with limited supplies, this didn't seem like one of those occasions. Bones placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, understanding entirely.

Compassion was a blessing to many, but usually a scourge to a medical officer.

"There's nothing we can do, Ri. Uhura knows that, and is letting him know." He reassured her. "Come on, Ri. There may be others out here."

She cast a glance back at the dying alien. Uhura held his hand, tenderly stroking his brow. He spoke frantically to her, and she responded soothingly. She would take care of him – and the medical officers wouldn't be far if she needed them. Ri nodded, and followed Bones as he led the way, eyes peeled for a fog of breath around a face or the rising of a chest.

She found neither.

Mazhara spotted them first. Bones and Ri were walking through the mess of corpses, searching for survivors. Judging by their expressions, their search was in vain. None had managed to live through the attack. Uhura walked a little ways behind them, eyes red from crying. Mazhara frowned at that. What had happened?

She walked to a clear area and settled down to wait. Kirk joined her, but Spock chose to go to Uhura, clearly noticing the state she was in.

Bones and Ri joined them after a few minutes. "There was one survivor, but we lost him, Captain." The doctor reported tiredly.

Mazhara ignored the following conversation, staring at Ri instead. She knew what the distant look in her eyes meant, and hated it. Something had happened – aside from all the gore. Her friend could handle gore with ease, but she wasn't invincible to her emotions. But when the medical team lost a patient, it got to Ri.

Mazhara sucked in a sharp breath, set aside her pride, and rose to her feet.

Ri looked at her, confused, but didn't fight her as Mazhara wrapped her arms tightly around the nurse. "I'm sorry." She offered quietly. "I'm so sorry."

And despite her earlier anger and still sore nose, Ri collapsed into her friends' embrace. She held on tightly as waves of sobs washed over her, the tears freezing on her cheeks. Mazhara held her steady, rubbing her back with soothing motions.

Their anger was forgotten – something bigger had risen up and forced them passed it. So they moved on, and hugged their way through the crashing storm. And they both came out the better for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of trouble with this one. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Possibly more exciting too, but I'll let you decide on that.**

**Thanks again for the feedback! It makes me want to write more!**

**Chapter Six**

"You said there _was _a survivor." Kirk said, all of his present crewmates gathered around him. He nodded at Uhura. "What did he have to say?"

Uhura took a shaky breath. "He was scared."

"Of the attack?" Bones asked, knuckles brushing his lip.

"Of death." She responded. "They knew nothing of the attack, but it seemed like an inside job. It was over too quickly to suggest anything else."

"Which means it could have been any rogue party." Mazhara offered. "Which doesn't help us narrow things down."

"No it doesn't. But he said that he saw the crowd of escapees going off towards the hill country. Apparently there's a cave network there, and it's likely they've taken advantage of it." The Lieutenant continued. "I don't think we should go in there solo."

"Lieutenant Uhura is right, Captain. We should think of another strategy." Spock supported her, and not just because of his connection to her. Her logic was sound. Their meager group wouldn't be able to fight off the swarm of prisoners, much less capture any. An endeavor into the caverns would mean death.

"We could call for reinforcements. It may take them a while to get here though, and we can't risk losing them." Mazhara countered.

"And where would they go?" Spock asked. "They're trapped here."

She stared at him. "I highly doubt that. The job may have had an insider helping, but that damage came from an exterior attack. Probably a starship of some sort since there's nothing present now. Which means that it's possible for that starship to return and collect the prisoners."

"That's a theoretical situation." Spock argued. "You cannot prove it."

"Maybe not, but the logic makes a hell of a lot of sense to me." Bones said, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

Spock opened his mouth to continue arguing, but Kirk cut him off. "I agree."

The Commander and Captain stared each out, trying to make the other cave. Finally, Spock acquiesced. "Then what do you have in mind, Captain?"

"Bones and Ri will return to the Enterprise with Uhura. Get a message to HQ, let them know the situation and get them to send reinforcements. Spock, Z, and I will look into the cave system." He responded with ease.

"Captain –" Uhura protested.

"You've been affected by this, Uhura." He said softly. "You need to return to the ship."

"I disagree." She said, raising her chin in an obstinate manner.

"Then you'll be quick to recover when aboard." He countered easily. "I won't allow you to remain. You will return to the Enterprise – that's a direct order, Lieutenant."

She glared, looking as if she'd press the matter further. The Captain leveled his gaze at her, as if challenging her. After a few moments of tense silence, she nodded and took a step back. Kirk smiled at her.

"Good. Spock? Z? Any objections?"

"Indeed –"

"Nevermind, Spock. I know your position on this. Z?" Kirk turned to her, honestly curious of her opinion – she had, after all, suggested the endeavor.

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "It'll be risky, but if we stick to the shadows we should manage to make it out alive."

He tilted his head slightly, to better analyze her expressions. "Are you willing to try?"

She stared at him as if he'd asked if she breathed air. "Yes, Captain."

"Just checking, Z." He grinned slightly. "Then we're set."

Ri breathed a sigh of relief when she beamed back aboard the Enterprise. It was over. She'd made it through her first mission. Yes, the dead patient had gotten to her. But that was past now. She'd made it home.

Home. She smiled at how quickly the Enterprise had become that for her. They'd barely been aboard and yet she'd settled in quickly.

Bones began the trek back to Medical; she quickly followed suit.

"You should get some rest." He commented.

"What? Because you shouldn't?" She countered.

He smiled wryly. "I'm a doctor, I have patients to see."

"And I'm a Nurse. I'll help."

"You've just returned from your first mission, which was quite a stressful one. You need to rest – working won't help any."

"It was stressful, which means you ought to rest too." She shot him a look. "Two sets of hands will finish it faster than one, so stop arguing."

He stopped, eyes widening at her in surprise.

She winced. "Sorry. I get kind of controlling when I'm worn out."

He laughed quietly. "Don't worry about it. And you can have your own way if it makes you feel any better."

She smiled. "Good."

The cave was pitch dark, the air damp and close. Mazhara shivered, still cold despite the lack of wind. She walked between Spock and Kirk, following closely behind her captain's heels. She focused on forcing blood to flow back in her frozen fingers, not caring should she crash into Kirk. He'd whine, yes, but he'd manage.

The ground trembled ever so slightly. Spock frowned, coming to a standstill. Something wasn't right. Kirk glanced over his shoulder at the commander, coming to a stop a few feet from him. He lightly caught Z's arm to still her.

"What is it, Spock?"

Mazhara frowned, noting how his head was tilted as though listening to something. She focused on the same. For a moment there was nothing. Then she heard it, the light clatter of falling stones. A harmless noise in any other situation, but possibly fatal in a cave.

"Captain, I fear – "

Suddenly, the clatter rose to a cacophony. Mazhara jumped backwards, dragging the Captain with her as the ceiling collapsed in front of them. She covered her face, pressing herself as far back as she could. The harsh rock dug into her back unforgivingly. She held fast to Kirk's arm, hoping he knew well enough to keep himself alive.

It took a few minutes before the dust cloud lifted. Mazhara let go of Kirk, staring in horror at the pile up of rubble before them. They had been trapped in, the passage entirely blocked off in the direction they had come. They could move on, or they could wait. There was no way through the blockade.

"Captain! Ms. Kingston! Are you alright?"

Mazhara went to respond, but broke into a coughing fit instead. Kirk lightly pounded her back.

"As well as can be expected. Spock, get back to the ship and bring help. We'll try and find another way out of here." He said, wiping the dust from his face.

"Captain we will not be able to run heat scans and find you. The rock is too dense."

He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "You'll figure something out."

A shuffle sounded from the other side of the blockade. "The rock seems immovable, Captain. I will go for help but would feel better if you would stay put."

"That's not happening, Spock. We came here to find the prisoners. Since Z and I are stuck here, we may as well finish the mission."

"I do not think –"

"You have your orders, commander. Return to the Enterprise for help."

Mazhara held her breath during the long pause, the tension thick in the already dust-filled air.

"Aye, Captain."

The two stranded star fleet officers didn't get far before they were captured. A dark smile covered the face of the man who was equal to a savior in the eyes of the prisoners. He watched as the officers were detained in a ruggedly hewn cell. The rabble of prisoners screamed and spat foul things at them.

The man – Kirk, it appeared – glared at them, but refused to engage. The woman next to him scowled fiercely, and looked to be struggling to keep herself calm. _Interesting... She may prove to be of use to me…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks for your patience.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter Seven**

"You should rest."

Kirks voice brought her out of her musings. He'd settled down to wait quite a while ago. She'd remained where she was, though had managed to stop pacing. Nothing had happened yet - they hadn't met their captor, but the jeering of the prisoners had ceased.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Z..." He said, his tone holding a weary warning.

She sighed but complied, crossing the cell to sit next to him. He didn't need her piling extra stress onto his shoulders - though they were certainly broad enough. Shaking her head, she banished this thought. Now was not an appropriate time to think like that - not when they were trapped in enemy hands.

"They're erecting an old fashioned cage." She informed him, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

The prisoners had received orders from their leader to remove their captives of their coats and weapons. This leader hadn't made his identity known - likely a wise idea - but had been obeyed instantly. Mazhara had a feeling that he wasn't one to be kept waiting. Not without repercussions.

Which meant she had neither a coat nor a jacket in defense of the damp chill of the cavern. The lights that had been crudely fixed on the cave walls offered meager light and no heat. Fortunately her thermal suit was still functioning; a few more hours, though, and it was likely to run out of power.

"Any idea what it's for?" Kirk asked, gesturing to the cage.

She swallowed and nodded. "Fighting."

He stared at her, incredulous.

She rolled her eyes. "They _are _convicted criminals. That tends to turn people into uncivilized swine."

"I know that." He said slowly. "I'm just wondering how you recognized the cage. I'm as intelligent as you are but didn't make the connection."

Mazhara ignored his stare, even though she felt it burning her. "Doesn't matter."

"It seems that it does." Much to his chagrin, she remained silent, her eyes fixed on the busy convicts. "Z, please don't make me order you to answer."

Finally, she met his gaze. A mistake, she recognized immediately, but one she could do nothing about. He'd trapped her, using only his eyes.

"I recognized it because I've seen them before. I used to...get involved in fights like this."

"That wasn't in your records."

"Why would I confess to star fleet about the darker parts of my past?" She asked, scowling slightly. "Did you own up to all the illegal activity you took part in? Even the parts you weren't caught doing?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "'Course not." He turned serious once more. "Why did you cage fight?"

"Isn't confessing to the crime enough for now?" She asked, exhaustion creeping into her voice.

"If you go to sleep, then yes." He responded, lightly placing an arm around her shoulders. The warmth it provided kept her from protesting as she probably should have. "I'll wake you up if something happens."

After a few minutes, she nodded, shuffling closer to him and shutting her eyes. Slowly her senses shut down and she drifted off in a light slumber.

Kirk watched her, his brow furrowed in bemusement. She had kept her illegal activities - as that's that cage fights were, highly illegal - so securely secret from star fleet that her files hadn't even been able to hint that anything was amiss. Aside from a note about an anger management issue, her record was sparkling. She'd done well in schooling prior to the academy, and had excelled once she arrived. She'd managed to get into a couple of altercations - most likely due to her temper and fierce loyalty - but they had been down played drastically.

Cage fights had certainly gone unmentioned. Kirk couldn't help but wonder if Ri knew about this. It was possible she didn't - Z _had_ managed to keep all or star fleet in the dark. Still, the two women had grown up together and shared the same house. Ri was brilliant enough to have noticed that her best friend was disappearing only to return with injuries, surely.

Just when had she stopped, he wondered. Had she done so prior to star fleet? Or had she attended her classes by day only to duel by night?

It troubled him how easily he could picture that.

True to his word, kirk woke her up a few hours later. The cage sat, shining in the dim light. Mazhara kept her face carefully impassive once she realized it had been completed. Prisoners we're beginning to gather round it, some breaking into fights of their own over standing room.

"Looks like someone's going to be inside that shortly." Kirk mused.

She nodded. "Maybe not against each other, but it's definitely for us."

"Lovely." He muttered sarcastically, making her snicker to herself.

"Do what you have to to survive, captain." She told him, suddenly grave. "If you got them to turn their back or fall, don't wait for them to right themselves. Take advantage of their disadvantage, no matter how cheap a shot it is. They'll pay you the same courtesy."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Past experience tell you this?"

She chewed her lip nervously - a simple act that shocked him. Her cool exterior was crumbling before him. "Past experience had me taking cheap shots, no matter how honorable my opponent."

They left it at that. Kirk had questions for her, but knew she'd shared secrets already. He'd ask her later to keep her from shutting him out entirely.

A prisoner banged on the cell door before opening it. He growled at them, looking as though he felt himself quite superior. Before the officers could respond this - at least verbally - he officers began to speak.

"Rise and shine, pretties. We've got a uh a little activity fer yer." He grinned maliciously at the two. "Though yer may not be so pretty once we're done with ya."

He chortled as the crossed the cell. Once they drew near, his bravado faded and he began brandishing his weapon them. A shocker, typically used for herding cattle or rabid prisoners. They'd likely filched it from the guard offices of the ruined prison.

"Come on," he grumbled, waving them though the doorway. "We ain't got all day."

Kirk opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp jab in the ribs from Z's elbow had him grinding his teeth together instead. She'd been in a vaguely similar situation, he reminded himself. He was going to have to follow her lead whether he wanted to or not.

He had to remind himself again as they were jostled though the raucous crowd. He felt a temporary relief as they drew near to the cage - at least the space surrounding it was clear or prisoners for the moment.

"You ok?" He asked once Z was by his side.

She nodded. "You?"

"Oh fantastic." He spat out. "Only surrounded by dangerous convicts. Nothing unusual about that."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was being facetious. "Just so you know, I was never convicted because I never got caught."

He smirked and opened his mouth to reply but a horn blasted out over the noise of the crowd.

All eyes turned to the sound. Z saw the horn blower as well as another figure who sat in the shadows. He was likely the one in charge and not being able to see him irked her. She preferred to have an idea - even a very vague one - of what she was up against.

The horn blower spoke. "The captain has made a decision. The star fleet scum will be put to the trust of the cage. First the man, then the woman. Each will be set against one of us." The crowd cheered so loudly that tube horn blower bad to blow his horn blower before the rabble quieted. "Neither fight will be to the death but to the third blood. No weapons will be allowed in the cage. Both competitors will have to draw blood from their enemy without such assistance. Any volunteers?"

The rabble erupted, scuffles breaking out amidst screaming matches. Finally, a bug brute stepped forward. He waited for the approval of the leader in the shadows before entering the cage.

Mazhara grabbed Kirk's arm. "Remember what I said. Fight dirty. He's a big guy so he'll fall pretty easy - use that to your advantage." She didn't smile at him, but squeezed his bicep before releasing him. Purely for luck, she told herself.

Evidently it didn't help. Nor did her advice - but only because it was completely ignored. Kirk dealt with a fight the way he usually did, putting his every effort in but not much finesse. And despite the obvious size difference, he went at his opponent head on.

He lost so badly that he had to be dragged out. Mazhara was livid and felt no pity towards him.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped, catching him before he could slide to the ground. The rabble roared, pleased with their success.

"A good fight." Kirk managed despite his swollen face.

"Bull. We're trying to survive, you moron. This is not what survival looks like."

"Relax, Z. I'm just... lulling them into a false sense of security."

She scowled at him. "What, because you can turn this around at a moment's notice? Not bloody likely... You show weakness once and you'll never be able to turn it around."

"What, because you never showed weakness in this situation?"

She watched the crowd as they chose her opponent. "No, Kirk. I was too angry for that."

When she left him for the cage, he could barely keep himself upright. A gruff convict took ahold of his arm, preventing him from falling. It wasn't a mercy, Kirk knew. Oh no. If Z fell, it would be on his conscience. The convict was only helping him keep his prime view of the entertainment.

The prisoners expected her to fail. They expected her to fair far more poorly than her companion had. She was so tiny compared to them all – so delicate. And she was a woman, a woman who wore a fierce expression but didn't look dangerous.

They were wrong.

Kirk the whole thing in disbelief. She hadn't been lying about cheap tricks – as soon as the cage door closed Z'd thrown herself at her opponent, knocking the brute on his back. As the air whooshed from his lungs, she slammed his head against the cavern floor. The crown quieted, watching with baited breath for her next move.

Not having a weapon, she dragged a fingernail down the prone man's cheek – one vertical line crossed by two horizontal ones. Her signature from times long since passed.

The instant she finished, she flung herself away from him. Not wanting to be within his reach should he wake up – which was not terribly likely – she scaled the cage walls and perched amongst the bars. She would wait there for the door to open; there, where no one could reach her until she was ready for them.

The silence disturbed Kirk. He watched the prisoners around him warily through his swollen eyes. They wouldn't attack her, he knew, not when she'd shown them just how capable she was. The cage gate shrieked when opened, and he watched her scramble down from her perch. She took her place next to him, looking for all the world as though nothing had happened.

"That was…impressive." He managed after a few moments. "Really, _really_, impressive."

She nodded. "_That_ is what you were supposed to do."

He rolled his eyes, wincing slightly from pain. "But then they wouldn't be half as impressed with your talent."

She graced him with a scowl – which was quite a bit more menacing now he knew what she was capable of. "Getting on the radar of _these _people was not on my wish list."

The crowd had begun grumbling, the noise level rising steadily. The shadowed figure had watched the scene unfold. His interest in the woman had only grown. Getting to his feet with swift ease, he strode into the light and began to speak.

Kirk could hear the figure, but couldn't understand a word he said. The star fleet officer's world was crashing down around him. _It can't be…he's…he's not really here…_ But try as he might, the figure wouldn't leave his sight. It spared him a wicked grin as a roaring sound filled his ears.

Khan had returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**And here we are with the latest installment! It's been a while, as I've just begun college and let me tell you it's a lot to adjust to. **

**There's a bit of violence in this, in the very beginning. Sorry if it upsets you, but it doesn't last long.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter Eight**

Mazhara remained silent as she was slammed into a sitting position. The rock was frigid beneath her, much as it was in the rest of the cave. On a natural dais before her sat the leader of this rabble. The one who ruled from the shadows and enjoyed watching his subjects dance.

He leaned forward, the light of a nearby fire catching his face and enhancing the shadows. His smile was one of a predator at the top of its food chain. His eyes were a pale blue and as icy as their surroundings. Pale skin, dark hair, sharp cheekbones - a fierce face for a powerful figure.

He smiled bitterly as his gaze landed on her. "That was an impressive match. Haran was the best fighter I had found here, yet he was beaten when you made your first move."

She stared at him, eyes feigning disinterest. She offered no explanation as she focused on keeping the shivers at bay.

He frowned. "Give her a coat."

The fugitives looked at each other before one stepped forward. "Sir, all the coats are being used."

Khan rose, turning to him with a delicate expression on his face. Mazhara felt apprehensive, trusting that this man was not to be challenged or questioned lightly. He strode over to the prisoner, patting the coat the convict wore. With a burst of motion too fast to be tracked, his neck was snapped.

Khan stood before Mazhara. "Give her a coat." He repeated quietly.

This time his order was followed instantly. She hurriedly zipped it up, nodding her thanks as she did so. She tried not to shudder at the fact that the material was still warm.

"I have a proposition for you, Ms.?"

She frowned slightly, but saw no sense in giving an alias since her star fleet records were mostly public. Besides, he would probably smell a lie. "Kingston." She told him, glad her voice remained ready steady emotionless. "Mazhara Kingston."

"Ms. Kingston, I have recently had a few positions become available amongst my crew. This is why I'm partaking in this endeavor with this particular crowd. I would prefer to have decent fighters, and I must confess that your skills have impressed me. That being said, the transition may be a bit difficult. Would you be interested?"

His gaze was cool. He wanted her to come willingly, but would live if he had to force her to change her views. He'd done so to others before, and would do so again in the future. Bending her will to his would be short work, he decided.

Though she would put up a good fight.

Her face held no emotion and for a moment he wondered if she were a Vulcan. But that was not possible, her ears were rounded.

"No thank you, sir. I have a position with which I am quite satisfied already." She looked at him, analyzing his gaze. He nodded, but his jaw twitched ever so slightly. He wasn't pleased, she saw, and knew he would work to change her mind in a likely aggressive manner she would not appreciate.

"And what might be done to persuade you to reconsider? I assure you the benefits are unparalleled."

"That may be so, but I'm afraid nothing can be done." She paused. "Would you turn from your friends because of a supposedly better offer?"

His hand shot out, catching the soft flesh of her throat list below her jaw. "That would depend on the offer. In this case, yes."

She struggled to swallow, her whole body tense. When she glared at him there was a flame there that impressed him. "Not for me." She choked out, which he presumed was meant to be a snappish retort.

He squeezed his fingers tighter for a moment, cutting off her air supply before tossing her away from him. He watched as she caught herself, not falling like others would. She kept her face collected despite the fire in her gaze and drew air in slowly.

He allowed himself to marvel at her. She was impressive, not looking the least bit ruffled or concerned by her current situation. She would make a fine addition to his crew. Perhaps she would even be on his level - an equal, of sorts.

"Take her back to the cell. She has much to think about."

_Slam._

"Oh sh- Ahhh!" Ri hissed under her breath, holding her damaged hand to her chest. She scowled murderously at the mechanized cabinet door that had so viciously trapped her fingers between it's proverbial teeth. Wincing in pain, she kicked the offending furniture.

"Nurse Rukin? Are you alright?" Bones asked, peering at her from the doorway. "Ri?"

She turned to him, offering a brief, pained smile. "Fine, thanks. Just got my hand trapped in the bloody cabinet."

He shook his head. "You're a menace to yourself and all furniture around you." He teased lightly, offering her his hand. "Come on, let me get a look at the damage."

She followed him to a station, rolling her eyes. "This is the first 'incident', as you've dubbed them, that I've had in weeks."

He took her hand in his, carefully examining the reddened and broken skin. "Well you certainly know how to make up for lost time." He sighed. "We can heal the skin, but the bruising's gonna take a couple of weeks to heal."

She groaned. "Of course. I never do anything halfway."

Twenty minutes later, her hand was mottled with the beginning stages of heavy bruising, but the skin on her hand was smooth and unbroken. Ri marveled at this – the beauty of the science appealed to her. Bones smiled softly at her, understanding.

"Dinner?" He offered, hanging his overcoat up on a peg by the door.

"At two AM? I'd love to."

The cafeteria was open 24 hours in order to provide for the nutritional needs of those who worked the night shift. Most of those officers thought it a bit early for dinner, but that style of meals was offered anyway. And so it was that Bones and Ri found themselves sitting in a booth, waiting for Barbara – who never seemed to sleep, leading Ri to think that she was an android – to bring them separate plates of spaghetti.

"Did you hear that Spock made it back?" Bones asked, taking a long swig of water – alcohol not being allowed.

"No. I was preoccupied with work. Were Zari and the Captain with him?" She asked, hopeful. Yes, her friend typically did the protecting, but that didn't make her invincible. Anything could have happened in the caves, Ri knew.

"No, Ri. He was alone." Bones said softly, hating the piercing worry in the young woman's eyes. "There was a cave in, but he says they're still alive. Don't worry, Ri, we'll get them back sooner than you think."

She tried to smile only to find herself struggling. Zari needed the stars like they were oxygen, and couldn't stand the cold no matter how hard she tried. Even if she hadn't been captured, she wouldn't be pleased with her situation, which meant Kirk would be suffering.

A thought popped into her head – one that made a mischievous smile appear on her lips.

Even if they managed to not get themselves caught – statistically unlikely, she knew – Zari and Kirk would still be stuck relying on each other. Stuck with each other to deal with for the entirety of their entrapment. And sure, familiarity breeds contempt, but wasn't contempt so often mistaken for attraction.

"You're right, Bones. I think they'll be just fine."

Barbara delivered their meals and ate in a companionable silence. She'd forgotten how nice this was – a quiet dinner at a late hour. At such an hour, one didn't need to speak. The engine noise was a soft lull in the background. The stars seemed brighter, somehow, in this peace.

Bones walked her back to her room, the southern gentleman in him showing. "Dinner was nice."

She smiled. "It was. I can't believe we haven't done it since the academy."

It took the two a moment, but as a red blush crept up Bone's face Ri realized what she'd said. Her jaw dropped, blushing just as madly.

"D-dinner, I meant dinner." She stammered, covering her mouth with a hand before she could embarrass herself further.

After a moment, he managed a chuckle. "We'll have to have dinner more often…Goodnight, Ri."

She smiled, still beet red. "Good night, Bones."

The guard shoved her into the cell, slamming the old iron cars shut behind her. She stumbled momentarily before being picked up. Kirk gripped her shoulders tightly, his azure gaze searching hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his concern evident.

She wanted to push him away, to put some distance between them. She didn't, though, for reasons she wasn't certain of. Rather than speak - for her voice would give away the damage done to her - she nodded.

He nodded in response, eyes wide as he processed this. He released her, hands returning to her shoulders briefly before taking their places at his sides. "Ok. Good. You're alright."

"You were worried?" She asked, frowning when her voice croaked sorely. He had turned away from her but his head whipped around once more.

"Of course I was! And clearly I was right in being so. What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She replied shortly. "So you worried needlessly."

"Z-" His voice began to rise.

"I can take care of myself, Captain!" She snapped.

Silence hung between them for a long moment.

Mazhara sighed, dragging a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just cold, worn out, and ready to get back to the Enterprise. I shouldn't take it out on you."

Kirk shifted slightly. "No, it's alright. I'm feeling the same so I understand." He offered a small smile. "I'm glad you're ok."

She nodded in acknowledgement before going to sit by the rock wall.

He sighed once she was out of earshot. When she'd been taken to see Khan he thought his heart had stopped. When he realized it hadn't, he'd worked himself into a state waiting for her to return. Waiting to see what damage had been done. And when she'd been tossed in the cell, he'd caught her without thinking about it. He'd longed to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly, but controlled himself. She wouldn't have wanted that anyway.

Mazhara pressed her back against the rough rock wall, her knees pulled close to her chest. She reached into the coat pocket with on hand and had to keep a smile of victory off of her face. The coat had belonged to a relatively powerful prisoner. Inside his pocket was a federation issue comms device.

Reprogrammed, it would be able to contact someone aboard the Enterprise. Scotty would be able to track their location and possibly beam them aboard. Out of the cold.

With that happy thought in mind she set to work. She removed the back of the device before carefully doing the same with the battery pack. It was of simple enough design, but her work would be slowed by the lack of light and condition of her numbed hands.

Kirk sat down beside her, watching as she took apart the device in her lap. He hid a grin when he recognized what it was.

"How did you manage this?" He asked.

"I had nothing to do with it. Khan was gracious enough to give me a coat without checking the contents."

Kirk chuckled quietly. She glanced up at before setting the device down in the shadows. She then removed the coat, scooting closer to him so that they could share it as a makeshift blanket. Without waiting for him to comment or thank her, she picked the device back up and returned her attention to her work.

Scotty frowned as his comm device started buzzing erratically. He stared at it, but no video feed came up and no one spoke. It simply buzzed.

Repetitively.

He focused on it before a grin recovered his face. That sly woman! An SOS type message was hidden in the buzz. Morse code from a past time, but knew it well.

He dropped his coffee cup in the trash and sprinted to his work station in Engineering. Once there, he set to work.

Within twenty minutes he'd found them.

"Mr. Chekov, is Commander Spock present?" He asked, comming the Bridge.

"Aye Meester Scott." The young Russian replied. "You are on ze speaker now."

"Commander, I've found them."

"The Captain and Ms. Kingston?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Aye Commander. I've just sent Mr. Chekov their location, but the scans I've run do nae bode well."

"Why is that?"

"They're with the prisoners, captives themselves."

There was a pause while this new development sunk in. This made rescuing the two much more tricky.

"Meester Scott? How did you find zem?" Chekov asked after a moment.

Scotty beamed at his comm device. "The sly girl did it. She managed to get her hands on a comm device and probably rewired it. Rather than make a voice or face call she sent me a message in an older method - morse code!"

"Your excitement is palpable, Mr. Scott. I want you to see if you can get enough of a lock in them to beam them out. Do what you must to get them back."

"Understood, Commander."


	9. Chapter 9

**Second update this week! To be honest, I finished writing this shortly after posting chapter eight, but felt a little wait was in order. **

**Unfortunately, the next chapter is no where near to complete, so it may be a while. I promise it'll be good, though. :)**

**Please review!**

**Chapter Nine**

Kirk awoke to find Mazhara asleep in his arms. He buried his face in her hair automatically only to freeze once his mind caught up with the situation. If she were to find him like this, she'd probably kill him.

Or perhaps she wouldn't. Since they'd been imprisoned, he'd noticed she was a little more comfortable with him. And she had been the one to move so close to share the coat that their sides had touched.

Still, it was best not to tempt fate. He leaned his head against the roughhewn rock and loosened his hold on her. She shifted slightly, and he held his breath. When she settled he mentally berated himself for his foolishness - so what if she woke up? Then we're only sharing body heat.

Weren't they? The nerves he felt told him otherwise.

It wasn't long before Mazhara awakened. She glanced around sleepily as she struggled to get her bearings. Though she knew the situation was not a pleasant one, she had a vague feeling of safety - or, at least, security. And warmth - astounding!

She stiffened suddenly, realizing she was being held gently in someone's arms. Warily, she glanced around, not knowing what to expect.

Kirk had felt her stir. Rather than face her, he kept his gaze fixed on what was happening outside of their cell. Which, honestly, wasn't much. But he felt her stiffen before feeling her gaze burning into his face. His nerves jumped in response.

Then she relaxed, leaning against him ever so slightly. He bit back a sigh of relief.

"Morning." He said, gazing down at her.

She nodded in response, not meeting his eyes. "Anything happened yet?"

"Not yet. They've been milling about like they're waiting for something, though." He wore a slight frown.

"Maybe there'll be another cage fight." She offered.

"Or maybe Khan has something in mind." He muttered bitterly.

She scooted closer to him, startling him. "Since he's running things, a cage fight would be qualified as his plan."

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing, Z?"

"This is the warmest I've been since we arrived. I'm making the most of it." She replied after a brief pause.

He allowed himself a brief smirk before tightening his hold on her. She flinched as she was pulled towards him, but offered no resistance. He was warm, after all. That's what this was about - fending off the cold to keep themselves alive longer.

That was all, she assured herself, ignoring the niggling thought that there was more to it.

"How long do you think it'll take them to find us?" He asked, watching the rabble just beyond their cell with wary eyes.

She shook her head. "Finding us will take minutes – Scotty will recognize the coding well enough and use the signal to track us. Finding a way to beam us out, when we are several hundred feet below ground is another matter entirely."

His forehead wrinkled as he thought. "I'm not sure I know a way to manage that."

She smiled, glancing up at him. "Then it's a good thing that you're not the one facing such an obstacle. Scotty will figure it out, likely with the help of that Russian whiz kid, Chekov."

"How long do you anticipate us being trapped here then?"

Her face twisted into a frown. "Best scenario, 12 hours. Worst case, 48."

"My guess is closer to 48 than to 12."

"Unfortunately." She responded, releasing a sigh.

They sat quietly, she still in his arms. The rabble was far from their cell, not currently interested in their prisoners. It was a relief, really, though both knew it would be short lived. It wouldn't take long for the convicts to remember they had a free entertainment system were they to use the cage once more.

"Sounds as if we have some time to kill." Kirk observed.

Z tensed immediately, trapping him with a semi-murderous look. "If you're suggesting-"

"That you keep those stories of your cage fighting past to yourself."

"-then you've got another thing coming."

He grinned. "Excellent."

She frowned at him, understanding what he'd done. Sneaky, but slightly clever. "That only worked because I assumed you would suggest something else."

"Z, dear Z. I would _never_ suggest anything you were remotely uncomfortable with, unless it had the utmost import."

She scoffed. "Of course not."

"Z," he began seriously. "I wouldn't and you know that. Not what you're thinking of anyway. If it were, for instance, something else that might save everyone then I'd be a little more pressed."

"If you abandon me down here with the wolves, Kirk, to save yourself and the crew I will understand your motives."

"I wasn't planning on it, but thanks."

"Just as I'm sure you'll understand mine as I hunt you down afterwards."

He grinned. "Probably best we stick together then."

"Probably."

"You were going to tell me about the cage fighter in you." He prompted after a brief silence.

Mazhara sighed, knowing there would be no avoiding this conversation since she'd inadvertently agreed to have it.

Kirk waited, blue eyes fixed on her face. She'd tell him, he could tell. When she kept things to herself, her entire form seemed cold and almost standoffish. That wasn't the case this time. Her brow was furrowed, yes, and she chewed her lower lip, but her expression was relatively open.

Or as open as hers ever got.

"I had… trouble in school… The education itself was easy, so it wouldn't take me near as long as it did anyone else." She smiled. "Ri was just able to keep up with me. Of course, she was friendly with everyone, whereas I was…quiet, I suppose, and distant."

"So you got into fights. They didn't like you because they assumed that you thought them all below you."

"Essentially."

"Now, I don't know what school you went to, but I'd bet they didn't just erect a ring in the middle of the desks."

She smiled slightly. "No, Kirk, they did not."

"So…?"

"So when I started high school, someone had heard of my infamy, seen me in action, and approached me about the possibility of fighting for some extra cash." Here Mazhara stopped, observing the bustle of the convicts for a brief moment.

"And you accepted their offer." Kirk prompted.

She cleared her throat. "You have to understand that I wasn't entirely stable. Not emotionally."

"Z, I doubt anybody was in high school."

"Not like I was." She drew in a deep breath, knowing that she wasn't going to enjoy telling the rest of this story. "My father is Vulcan, my mother human. I'm sure you know that when I was about three, my mother left him in order to raise me on Earth in a mostly human society."

"And why would I know that?"

"Because I know you read my file and it's mentioned in there."

He smiled. "Guilty as charged."

"I hadn't had contact with him up until entering high school – Mom objected. She thought he'd 'corrupt' me. Naturally it caused problems for all involved when he turned up on the front door."

"He was so cold. That was the biggest thing I noticed. Everything I did seem to be such a disappointment to him. I was never good enough. I could handle anger – I was raised by my mom. She was a wretch when she hormones hit. But she'd never been disappointed in me. Not even about the fighting – of course, it probably helped that she blamed the other kids and not me. But he was cold and cruel, in my mind. It upset me, and since I couldn't understand that at the time I got angry."

"And fighting was a way to release that anger." Kirk reasoned.

She nodded. "Nobody beat me – they didn't have enough emotion driving them. Not that I'm particularly proud of that, and I never thought I'd be in a similar situation again."

"I never thought you'd _been_ in such a situation." He confessed, tightening his hold on her when she stiffened. "Makes us a little more even, I think, what with me and my countless bar fights."

"In your dreams, Kirk. Bar fights have so little finesse."

"Oh, and cage fights do?"

"At least the fighters aren't inebriated." She teased, a slight smile settling back on her face. "Don't try and deny it – I've read your file."

"Now who's guilty?"

They laughed. He kept a firm hold of her, inexplicably glad that she was the one trapped here with him. Anybody else wouldn't be capable of laughter in such a dark place – and though Ri seemed to be the happiest, visiting the prison had depressed her so thoroughly that he doubted even she'd manage to smile down here.

Suddenly curious, he asked "Did Ri know about this illegal activity?"

"Who do you think patched me up and kept it hidden from the Moms?" She retorted as if his question were one of the stupider ones. "Of course she knew."

"If anyone in Star Fleet finds out, she can be punished too, you know."

She stared at him, clearly aware of this. "Unless you tell, nobody will ever find out that she was connected. It's not as if I'd just share that and ruin her future."

"You don't think I'll report it once we get back?" He asked, testing where he stood with her.

"I think you need more rest." She confided, examining him with a strange look. "These words keep coming out of your mouth, but they're strung together so idiotically that your brain must be shutting down."

He barked out a laugh, getting the attention of some of the convicts. "Just checking."

"What?"

"How much you trust me."

"Kirk, I wouldn't have said a word if I didn't think you'd be able to keep it to yourself."

The prisoners were coming now, remembering the excitement the cage presented. They wanted to watch as blood was spilled – hopefully that females this time, and not theirs.

"Good luck." Kirk told her, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go. She nodded her thanks as they stood.

A prisoner entered the cell while the rest swarmed it's walls. They jeered at the two officers, yammering for their blood. A fight would happen, whether Khan had authorized it or not, Mazhara could tell. Not that it would matter much to him – the prisoners would be following the third blood rule. Even if they weren't, they wouldn't be able to kill her.

Something told her she'd finish them first.

Ri scowled to herself as she patched up a patient. The young Ensign had been working in Engineering where he had managed to burn his knuckles. She hadn't asked what he'd been doing to receive such damage. Usually, she would have.

Usually, her best friend wasn't trapped under a mountain with a rabble of spaces most notorious criminals in the vicinity.

"I em sorry for inconveniencing you." The young Russian said quietly, not meeting her fuming gaze. He'd been in Engineering to help Scotty, but had managed to get in the way and had been harmed instead.

Her head snapped up suddenly. She gasped with horror. "No no no! No, my mood has nothing to do with you!"

He smiled shyly at her. "What's troubling you, then?"

"My friend is trapped on planet."

"Oh! Mazhara? I wouldn't worry much."

She leveled a cool gaze at him. "And why is that?"

He grinned slightly, still nervous of her temper. "She managed to communicate with Meester Scott. I was just helping him find a way to beam her and ze captain out of the caverns when I did thees to myself." He lifted his wounded hands. "I wasn't paying attention, so brushed against a hot pipe."

"She communicated? So she's fine, right?" She asked, not sure if she wanted an honest answer or just a reassuring one. Just because she'd been in touch didn't mean that Zari hadn't gotten herself into a ton of trouble.

He shook his head. "No, no she is fine." He decided to keep the bit about Mazhara's capture by the convicts to himself – this would only make the poor nurse worry. "And I wouldn't worry about her – she is quite fierce. I doubt anyone would cross her, criminal or no."

She smiled at him before returning her attention to his damaged knuckles. "Maybe you're right."

Mazhara held back a scream as her head was slammed into the sturdy cage wall.

Her leg swung out instinctively, catching her opponent heavily in the stomach. He lurched away from her with an audible "oof". As soon as she was free of him, she struck, slamming her fist into his face hard enough to send him reeling backwards. Finding no purchase on the slick rock floor, he fell on his back.

She launched herself at him, pinning him down. When he made to rise, she bashed his head against the ground – not strong enough to kill him, but with enough force to render him unconscious. Her finger nails scraped against his cheek – one vertical line crossed by two horizontals.

She rose, putting some distance between herself and her opponent. Her chest heaved from the exertion, oxygen seeming to trickle into her needy lungs. The edges of her vision still burned crimson, but that was fading ever so slightly.

"Third blood," she said, her quiet voice carrying through silent arena. The roars of victory had begun when her head had been smashed, but had died immediately after. She was the victor, but she was not one of them. She would receive no congratulations – not from the prisoners.

Khan watched as the cage was opened, the key holder eying Ms. Kingston warily. He smirked in delight – yes, she was an excellent specimen. The treatment would only make her better. She'd lasted three consecutive fights in the cage today, winning all of them. The only real damage she'd received had been in the last one – all other hits had been superficial.

Kirk, however, was useless to Khan. The Star Fleet Captain had barely won one match. In that match, he'd nearly been beaten senseless. Khan shook his head in disgust. To think that this pathetic creature had been saved by _his_ blood.

What a waste.

He picked up his comm device, voice calling his spy. The call connected immediately.

"Captain? Has your trip been successful thus far?" The British accent was evident.

Khan smiled maliciously. "Oh, very. I have found someone, but I need all the information you have on her. She goes by the last name Kingston."

There was a moment of hesitation. "Mazhara Kingston, Captain?"

"I believe so. What do you know about her?"

The silence stretched a little longer this time. "Captain, I'm afraid she is not all that she seems."

Khan frowned. "And why is that, _exactly_?"

"Well, she's… She doesn't meet the typical standards."

"No, she doesn't meet them. From what I am witnessing, she is exceeding them." He growled. "Get to the point."

The British man took a deep breath. "Her father is Vulcan."

Khan hissed to himself in disgust, the glimpse of perfection he'd seen in her shattering. How had she managed to hide that from him? How _dare_ she? "I need _all _the information you have on her."

He ended the call with a snap and turned to one of the prisoners. "Get her back in the cage. And don't let her out until she screams for mercy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my word I am SO sorry that this one took so long to upload. I hope you've not given up! This week was crazy at college - I had four different tests to study for so that took all of my attention.**

**This ones a bit longer than usual, and hopefully will be interesting. ;)**

**Enjoy, and please review! I want to know what you all think!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Ri? You mind grabbing me a coffee?" Bones asked from across the room. "If you're getting yourself one, of course."

She nodded, stifling a yawn. Coffee sounded glorious. "Black, no sugar?"

"Perfect." He replied, turning back to a patient.

Since she'd woken up that morning, Ri hadn't taken a break. One would think that the ship would stop with the Captain trapped on the planet below. Most people weren't working, so they flooded the med bay for impromptu checkup appointments. _Very inconsiderate of them_, she thought. As if med bay didn't have any regular patients or jobs to do.

Despite the swarm of people there, very few people were in the halls. She checked her watch and sucked in a breath. She hadn't realized, but now wonder the halls were empty – it was the middle of the night. Dinner had been missed once again. If she kept this up, she'd crash after a few days of such a schedule.

As she neared the comms station, Ri was slightly surprised that someone was inside. Anyone still working to keep the ship running would be busy with that. Everyone else was either waiting for a checkup in the med bay or sleeping.

Sleep…that sounded quite nice too.

"- doesn't meet typical standards."

_Greyson? What's he talking about?_ _And to who?_ Ri wondered, creeping closer to the open doorway. Morally wrong, she knew, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Besides, something about the British man didn't sit right with her.

"- father is Vulcan." He continued, his voice so even it gave nothing away.

Her eyes widened. Yes, logically she knew he could mean Spock. Since he was safely aboard the Enterprise while her half-Vulcan friend was not, there was little doubt in her mind that Greyson was talking about Zara. _Lovely,_ she thought. _Seems like he could be a traitor._

The call ended. She moved away from the door, backtracking down the hall so he wouldn't know of her presence. Rather than face him, or try to slink past – she just knew she'd trip and alert him – she decided to use of on the other break room cafes. She'd get the coffee, get back to medical, and most likely talk to Bones about what she'd overheard.

Uhura sat at the table in the café when Ri arrived. The lieutenant stared into the middle distance, hand clenched around her cup of coffee. Her eyes were red like she'd recently been crying. Ri pretended not to notice, offering a greeting as she made her way to the coffee machine.

Uhura swiped at her eyes, frustrated that she'd been found in such a state. "Are you still working?"

"Yeah. Bones sent me to grab some coffee."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "You'd think he'd be the one to have a pot in his office."

Ri smiled. "It broke just after we left. He's left it with Scotty for 'urgent' repairs."

"It'll be a while, Scotty's preoccupied with the current situation."

"I know. He's told me to expect plenty of coffee runs in my future." She responded, putting instant coffee and sugar in cups before pouring hot water over them. "I'm just glad things aren't worse."

"What do you mean?"

She winced at the sharpness in the lieutenants voice. "I heard Zari and the Captain aren't in any apparent danger."

Uhura gave her an odd look then – one holding sympathy, a slight hint of anger, and trepidation. "Then whoever told you that was trying not to worry you. I mean, you and Zara are sisters, practically, so don't be too hard on whoever it was…But Ri, they _are_ in danger. Both of them." She grimaced as if tasting something particularly bitter. "They've been captured, Ri."

Much to her own disbelief, Ri wasn't immediately flooded with worry. "You're certain?"

Uhura nodded grimly. "I demanded to see the scans so Scotty showed me…We couldn't get their vitals, but they're both giving off heat signatures so are still alive."

The young nurse took a shaky breath that did nothing to steady herself as the certainty of the situation settled, dragging a flood of worry with it. "Is that why you were crying?" She asked, confused. Yes, Uhura and Zara worked together, but Ri had never thought of the two as close friends.

Not that Zara made such friends easily.

The lieutenant shook her head, hating that tears welled in her eyes once again.

"The prison guard then?" When her companion shot her a startled look, Ri nodded understandingly. "Yeah, he got to me too. Couldn't understand the words he was saying…but fear holds the same tone no matter the language."

"He just…He was so young. Younger than us – well, than me. Just barely older than you. But you know, you're a nurse and you're kind, but usually don't come off as childish." The older woman sniffed, swiping furiously at her tears. "But when I made it back to the Bridge and saw Chekov with his… I don't know, innocence or something…I just…broke."

"Because the prison guard had his whole life ahead of him. And now it's over." Ri murmured, leaning against the counter. "It made you realize how close death is."

"Yes."

"It's alright to cry about that, you know. It's serious." Ri picked up the coffee cups. "Just, make sure you don't spend all your time grieving so you forget to live."

It was quiet in the med bay by the time she made it back. The long room was empty but for the on duty nurses and Bones. She frowned, wondering what had happened.

"Sent all the non-emergencies away." Bones explained, as if reading her mind.

_Or maybe I'm such an open book…_ She thought. "So you don't need the coffee?"

He shot her look, assuring her she had asked a foolish question.

"There you go, as bitter as your soul." She teased, handing off the still-steaming drink.

He almost smiled as he accepted it, their fingers brushing. Ri examined him, noting how his typical-scowl had softened. It was pleasant, _very _pleasant. He caught her stare, the frown hardening in a contemplative manner.

Ignoring the heat in her cheeks, she held his gaze. "Can we talk?"

His frown reappeared, but his face remained soft. She tried not to let this distract her. "Something wrong?"

She chewed her lip. No, she wasn't certain, but yes, there was a good chance. "Possibly." She responded, giving an uncertain shrug.

He nodded. "My office, then."

He lead the way, shutting the door behind them. Ri sank to the couch, hands clasped around her own coffee cup. Bones faced her, leaning back against his desk. After taking a drink, he set his cup down beside him, giving her his full attention.

She tried not to squirm as she felt her cheeks heat up. She frowned – _what's the matter with me?_ Maybe it was stress related – _that could be possible_, she assured herself. It was tough not knowing what was happening to your best friend, especially when they'd just gotten over a disagreement. Especially when said friend was most likely in a life-endangering situation.

"Ri? What's bothering you?"

She trusted him, right? _Of course,_ she scoffed internally. But would he believe her? Did her trust her and her instincts enough to find some credit in what she had to say?

Absolutely and without a doubt – hadn't that been proven in all the surgeries they'd performed together?

"I'm worried about Zara." She finally confessed. "I think…well, I stumbled across something that…makes me question someone's loyalties… and I think they may be putting her – and the Captain, of course, since the two can't be separated in this – in more danger than they already are in."

His gaze remained steady. "Who?"

She worried her lip, still irrationally nervous. If her fears were unfounded, then Bones would certainly tell her so – and not in so harsh a manner as he used with others (such as Kirk). "Greyson Augustus from Engineering."

"What's he done to make you question him?"

"Ok, well first off, he's always given me an odd feeling." She rolled her eyes. "But that's not a suitable excuse. Just a vibe. Or, you know, it was. Then he was in the comm station when I was on my coffee run. He was talking to someone about another person who 'doesn't meet standard requirements' because their – couldn't catch whether it was a girl or guy – 'father is Vulcan.'" She sucked in a breath, wondering briefly if she was rambling.

"Which could be one of two people aboard the Enterprise." Bones interjected, cutting off another lengthy stream of information.

"Right – and Commander Spock is safely aboard, while Zara isn't, leading me to think that she was the one being spoken about."

Bones stared at the nurse, a knuckle pressed against his lips. Her logic was sound – _oh heaven help me, I'm beginning to sound like that green blooded hobgoblin_ – and she wouldn't have come to him if she didn't believe what she'd seen to be important.

Scotty had mention Greyson at the impromptu poker game they'd held when the doctor had returned from the planet's surface. The game hadn't lasted long – they never did when Mazhara wasn't around to goad them into another round before soundly beating them. Not that that mattered, they all enjoyed it – himself, Scotty, Sulu, Mazhara, Keenser (Scotty's alien friend whom was affectionately called Kevin by both Mazhara and her nurse friend), and, lately, Chekov.

_Greyson, you were thinking about Greyson._ He sighed, drinking his coffee. Scotty had said the Brit was almost unsettling – quiet for the most part but asking pointed questions or making sharp observations whenever he spoke. He was intelligent – not quite so much as Chekov, but certainly in a different manner. He could read people like a book.

Which would certainly be useful if he were a spy. He'd be able to find out personal information, dirt, on those he was surrounded by, but would also be able to know when they were on to him.

"Perfect." The doctor muttered under his breath. His gaze fixed back on Ri. "You may be right. Don't tell anyone, alright?"

She frowned. "Then what do we do, Bones? Just let him get away with this?"

"Right now I don't see another option. If he is working with someone, then blowing his cover while we're so close to the surface could allow him to escape. And I'd feel a hell of a lot better confronting him while the Captain and Zara are around, wouldn't you?"

Sighing, she nodded. "Until then, what do you want me to do?"

_How did I wind up being the one she relies on?_ The thought both pleased and unsettled him. He'd never been the best when it came to personal relationships – especially with women who were oftentimes more delicate in their egos and emotions than other men.

"Act as if nothing's wrong, but don't be caught alone with him. If he really is working against Star Fleet, then there's no telling what he'll do."

Mazhara stumbled into the cell, glad when Kirk was there to catch her. She mumbled her thanks, but they came out as a groan as pain pulsed through her head. With a strained frown, she touched the back of her head. Her hand came away wet with blood.

"Brilliant." She groaned.

"What?" Kirk asked, looking worried. He saw her hand and hissed. "That's not good."

She slumped, the throbbing growing more painful. It made sense, as her adrenaline levels were falling quickly. Her senses returned to her, bringing the physical aches with them. She wanted to curl into a ball and fall asleep.

Preferably in Kirk's arms, as the chill was getting to her again.

"No, Z. Don't you dare." He commanded, shaking her lightly.

"Don't what?"

"You've got a head injury. If you fall asleep on me it's possible that you'll slip into a coma, and _that is not about to happen_. Understand?"

She cracked her eyes open, peering at him. Worry lined his face, along with helplessness. She tried to frown at that but found she didn't have the effort. "Too tired…"

"No you're not, Z. You can beat this." He assured her, gently holding her head.

She didn't respond, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Tackling that inmate had taken more effort than she'd thought. She needed to rest in order to recover – why couldn't the Captain see that? Didn't he want her to be in best form for the challenges ahead? Couldn't he just let her be?

"Z, if you don't wake up _I'll_ make sure that you do." He warned.

She tried, she really did. But despite her efforts, she began to slide into slumber.

His hold on her tightened and he desperately hoped she'd forgive him. She'd left him no choice, really. She'd probably hit him later, but he had to act fast or she wouldn't have the opportunity.

His lips crashed against hers, sending a bolt of adrenaline coursing through her. Her eyes shot open, instantly alert as his mouth moved against hers. Shock almost overwhelmed her; it didn't prevent her from pushing him away.

He stared at her for a moment before covering his face with a slight smirk. "I did warn you."

She stared at him, chest heaving as she tried to inhale enough oxygen to clear her head. It didn't work. He'd done something to her – affected her, aside from the adrenaline. She shook her head, trying to shake the idea out of her head. It didn't belong, did it? He was her Captain, treating him as anything else was inappropriate.

"Well well well." A slimy voice said from the open cell door. "Khan will be most interested in this development. But that'll have to wait. Ms. Kingston, you're to return to the cage."

Kirk stepped forward, trying to shield her. "She just got out of the cage and needs to see a medic before returning."

The slime ball smiled maliciously. "I'm afraid that won't be happening. No medic, no rest." He held out a hand, brandishing an electric poker in the other. "Well don't make me come in there!"

"She-"

"It's alright, Captain." She said quietly, pushing past Kirk.

He grabbed her arm. "No, it's not."

"Oi, I ain't got all day. If you're so worried about her, ye can join her!"

Kirk narrowed his eyes at the convict. The scum probably wanted him to tag along – just think of what a situation he could get the officer in. Staying with Z would most likely prove dangerous to him. Despite the adrenaline, she wasn't in the best condition to be thrown into that crowd alone.

He tightened his grip on her arm, shooting her a withering look that left no room for argument. "Let's go then."

"Engineering to the Bridge. Commander, can ye hear me?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott. Have you found a solution to our predicament?"

"I believe so, sir." Scotty responded, seemingly quite pleased with himself. "The laddie had a lot to do with it, but we've found an equation that, when plugged into the transporter function, _should_ get the Captain and the sly girl back."

Sitting in the Captain's chair, Spock arched an eyebrow. "Should? What is the statistical likelihood that they will be returned?"

"Zat is 83 percent, zir. But it iz the best we can do at ze moment." Chekov chimed in, with Scotty in Engineering.

"Aye, and since we're in a bit of a time crunch, I reckon we'd better get them outta there as soon as we can." His companion added.

The commander sat for a moment, weighing his options. The crew watched him, waiting. After a long moment he nodded. _We need to get them out of there. It is unlikely that they'll be unmarred from their ordeal…at least we can minimize the damage._ "Do what you can, Mr. Scott, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye, commander!"

The swarm of convicts jeered and screamed at the two federation officers as they passed. Mazhara ignored the mass, too busy focusing on keeping herself upright to care. She was immensely grateful for Kirk's support, but hated that he'd put himself into a more dangerous situation.

"You shouldn't have done that." She hissed, just over the din of the crowd.

He rolled his eyes. "Probably shouldn't have kissed you either, but I don't see you complaining about that."

She scowled at him. "I didn't exactly get a chance."

He smirked as they were hustled along. "Z, if you'd demanded a moment to rant, I highly doubt that slimy could have done anything to stop you."

"Yes, of course. I could have taken him, and then clobbered you should the mood have struck me." She snapped, stumbling for a moment before he steadied her. "Thanks."

"Oi, you two!" The slime ball snarled. "Wait here."

The crowd seemed to swell around them, swallowing the slime ball and blocking off any escape.

"Right, because we have any other choice." Kirk muttered.

Mazhara slumped against him – not intentionally, but it seemed wiser to lean against him than to slide to the ground. She snarled as a convict prodded her. It squealed in terror and delight – almost like a child playing peek a boo.

"Relax, Z. You'll get a chance at them soon enough."

"You think I want to fight?" She murmured, exhaustion attempting to steal over her again. She fought it, trying to focus on something other than the pain. The noise of the crowd was a dull roar, and her field of vision had narrowed some.

"What else can we do at this point?" He looked down at her, frowning. "You're not falling asleep on my again, are you?"

"Who me? Not a chance." She said lightly.

He rolled his eyes. "If you fall asleep in the cage then they'll tear you apart, you know that. You've pissed them off enough."

"How touching. You understand them."

"Z –"

"Relax, Captain." She said, shifting her weight back to her own feet and forcing her eyes to remain open. "I'm still better off than you in there."

"Oh, such humility." He scoffed, teasing to cover up his concern. She didn't want it, evidently.

"Hmm," she agreed, a slight smile in her eyes. It faded quickly. "Where do you think the slime ball went?"

"Probably to tell Khan about this latest development."

"Lovely," she muttered sarcastically. Her gaze fixed on his. "You know that won't end well."

He avoided her. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Kirk-"

"SILENCE!"

All eyes turned to the natural balcony where the order had been screamed. Some pawn stepped aside, allowing Khan to pass. Even from a distance, Kirk could tell that the monsters eyes were burning with fury. And it was directed at Z.

The Captain turned to her. _What's she done?_

She gave him a noncommittal shrug.

"Put the federation officers in the cage. They'll fight each other to the death." He commanded, voice harsh.

Shrieks of malicious delight filled the cavern as the two were ripped apart and shoved into the cage. The heavy gate clanged shut behind them, hitting the ground hard enough to rock the entire structure. Immediately, Kirk's senses went on high alert as his mind raced to find any possible escape. Z relaxed, almost, which put him further on edge.

"Z…You alright?" He asked, across the cage from her.

She nodded, keeping her distance. "How are we crossing this bridge, Captain?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, both knowing how this was supposed to go. Both minds raced for a different solution, but neither found an acceptable one. And they knew this – they saw it in each other's eyes. Saw the hopelessness, the grief even. Saw the hate, the fury at the situation and its creator.

The creator who spoke up.

"If the two of you don't begin, I _will_ open the doors and allow the cage to be swarmed." He spat, tone full of acid.

The crowd crowed with excitement, pressing against the bars of the cage. Kirk watched as Z took a step away from them, moving closer to him.

"What did you do to this guy?" Kirk asked her.

"Whatever it was, it was unintentional I swear." She eyed the overly zealous crowd warily.

"I'm sure." He replied sarcastically. "Looks like Scotty's late."

"He's still got a few hours before that. We just ran into unexpected circumstances."

"So how do we handle this?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We can go down fighting."

"In which case we both get beaten to death."

"As opposed to beating each other to death."

"Are you even able to differentiate once the fighting starts?"

"As long as you don't come into contact with me, yes."

"If we go down fighting, it'll be a free for all. I can't guarantee that."

"Then what do you suggest?"

He knew she'd hate him for it, but he saw no other choice. As they'd reasoned, if they went down fighting their death would be long and drawn out. Possibly with much ripping of limbs. But if he provoked Z, then she'd take him out. He'd watched her in the cage – she was a machine. Extremely efficient, meaning minimum suffering – most of the time. The convicts knew this, Khan knew this.

And Kirk knew that neither he nor Z would be making it out of this situation alive.

The convicts knew how dangerous she was. It wouldn't matter whether Khan ordered them to spare her or not. She'd be killed, and she'd suffer a quick death. They wouldn't want to risk her getting lose and taking any of them with her.

He sighed. It was better this way, he told himself. She'd lose conscious thought as instinct took over – instinct belonging to a trapped animal. She wouldn't have to think about it. It'd be quick for him, and the convicts would make it quick for her.

It was better this way.

Mazhara watched her captain uneasily. He was planning something – she could practically see the gears turning inside his skull. Judging from the serious expression he wore, she wasn't going to like what he had in mind.

He looked apologetic. "It's been an honor."

Her eyes widened, the pieces of the puzzle connecting in her head an instant before his fist connected with her arm.

Then she thought no more as an animalistic nature took control.

"Meester Scott!"

"Aye, laddie? What is it?" The Scotsman asked. He was sitting next to the Russian, both at the computers in the transporter room. Chekov was running scans while Scotty was typing in their formula that, in all likelihood, would beam the Captain and Mazhara back aboard the Enterprise.

"Ze scans are detecting ze Keptin and Mazhara to be in ze middle of ze prisoners, Meester Scott! I think zomething is happening."

Scotty's eyes widened and he returned to his task with a renewed effort. His need to have this perfect slowed him slightly, but there was less cursing than there would've been if he made a mistake. A minute and a half, or so, it was done.

"Alright, laddie. Beam them up!"

"Aye!"

Moments later, they were back.

Scotty leapt from his seat in excitement, but froze when he saw them. _No, no this cannae be…_

Kirk was hunched forward slightly, clutching his stomach with one hand. His face was drawn in pain, his eyes fixed on Mazhara. She looked worse for wear, blood darkening her hair and bruises all over her face. Her eyes were terrifying – entirely devoid of emotion and thought.

But it was worse than that.

Kirk's other hand was clutching her wrists as she focused all her strength into choking the life out of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my holy cow. Guys, I am SO sorry that it's been almost a month. I am so amazed if you've stuck with me, thanks so much. Please review to let me know what you think of this chapter, or even just to rant about how long it's been. **

**I'm doing NaNoWriMo in November, so updates will still be slow, but I will try to make them more frequent than they are right now.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Whenever Mazhara was transported somewhere by beaming, she temporarily lost her sight. She'd been this way for as long as she could remember. Her mother often said she'd thought about getting it looked into, medically speaking, but since she suffered the same thing she saw no reason to waste money on it. They'd just have to manage.

It was this temporary blindness that brought her back to her sense.

It was this temporary blindness that saved Kirk's life.

As instinct was beaten back, she ripped her hands from his neck, lurching away from him. She put so much distance between them that she fell off the transport pad, struggling to stay on her feet. She felt panicked, sucking in lungsful of air in a desperate attempt to calm herself. If anything, it made the terror flooding her veins far more evident.

Kirk hunch over, stomach screaming in agony from where she punched him. His neck had been attacked after, and suffered just as much. He breathed in deeply, wincing as his lungs continued to burn. His head pounded – from the lack of oxygen most likely, though it didn't help that Scotty was screaming something.

"Scotty, quiet." He said, voice scratchy.

The Scotsman's sentence stumbled to a halt. He looked flustered. "Capn, she was trying to kill ye!"

"I know, Scotty." He said, offering the engineer a weak smile. "You really pack a punch, you know that?"

Z didn't respond.

He glanced over, a frown settling on his face. She was across the room, arms splayed out as if to ground herself. Terror and horror filled her eyes, her chest heaving as she vainly battled to regain her composure. _Oh no_, he thought, slowly stumbling towards her.

"Z, listen to me, you're alright. Ok? You're fine, I'm fine." He gently settled his hands on her shoulders.

It was as if she hadn't heard him. She was stuck in her internal war, senses diminished. Her gaze was fixed in the middle distance. She shuddered, still drawing giant breaths which were certainly not helping anything.

Not taking a moment to think, he moved his hands to her face, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Listen to me, Z. You need to slow your breathing or you're going to hyperventilate. Do you understand?"

She didn't respond, but a hint of determination showed on her face. She calmed herself, doing as he instructed. Her gaze never left his eyes as she used him to ground himself to reality, to pull herself out of her own mind. Eventually, she took her hands off the wall and her breathing slowed to a natural rate.

"You see? You're alright."

She nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

He wanted to smile, but there was something off in her expression – like she was holding something back. "How's your head?"

Z looked at him, once more, as if he were stupid. "In need of attention. As, I'm sure, are you. It's best to get to Medical."

He nodded slowly, still trying to find what she was hiding. Failing, he reluctantly let her go and stepped back. "Then we'd better get a move on." He turned to Chekov – who had remained surprisingly silent the entire time and was eyeing Z with concern and a bit of healthy caution. "Mr. Chekov, alert Medical of our imminent arrival."

"Aye, Keptin."

"Chekov, could you comm Ri first, and let her know that I need her?" Z asked immediately. She slowly sat down on the floor, looking unsteady as she did so. She yelped as her head thunked back against the wall, but didn't move.

"Z?" Kirk asked, worry raising his voice a couple of notes.

"I'm fine, Captain, just like you said."

"No you're not." He reprimanded. "Come on, let me help you to medical."

She flinched when he reached for her. He stepped back, brow furrowing.

Mazhara sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to drown in the swarm of emotions quickly surrounding her. Pain, she focused on the pain. Ironic, as usually she, like others, shied from pain but it seemed better than the alternative. She kept her eyes shut, so intent on surviving, on not getting sucked under.

She opened her eyes, immediately recognizing this as a mistake.

The delicate control she managed broke when her gaze connected with Kirks. The control snapped, and an almost blinding anger rose. She struggled to her feet, pushing away his offer at help. Even when she almost slumped back to the ground.

"How _dare _you?!" She snarled, back hitting the wall as she tried to put some distance between them. She wrapped an arm around her stomach, fighting to remain upright. "You-" She turned around, knowing that if he kept looking at her with that confusion and hurt that she'd want to hit him.

After a few moments of her silence, he spoke up. "Z?"

Her head came up, but she didn't turn to face him. "You'd better get to medical, Captain, you've sustained quite a bit of damage. I'll be along shortly."

"If you need help-"

"Just…go."

He hesitated. He hesitated and she thought she wouldn't be able to stop herself from screaming at him. Finally, though, he left. When the doors slid shut behind him, she slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit in a crumpled heap on the floor.

She didn't hear Chekov locate or call Ri. She didn't hear Scotty muttering under his breath to the Russian. She'd disconnected from the world, in a manner of speaking. Her brain simply refused to receive information travelling from her senses.

Rather, it had.

Then a familiar hand pressed against her shoulder, a familiar form coming into her vision. The figure kneeled in front of her, and she recognized Ri's face. The nurse looked so worried that it would have pained Mazhara in any other situation. But not then.

Then she had enough of her own pain to contend with.

Pain that burst form the corners of her eyes in a torrential flood of tears as the nurse pulled her into a delicate embrace. Tears continued to fall, even when Ri tightened her hold and began rubbing circles into her friends' back. Even when her friend buried her face in her shoulder, as a child would with their mother.

She smoothed Mazhara's hair back, withdrawing her hand when she discovered the blood. A look of horror crossed her face. "Zara, what happened?"

Her friend lifted her head, a maddening swirl of emotions in her eyes. "They put me in the cage, Ri. They made me fight. And when I was almost beaten, they decided that _the Captain_," she spat. "Ought to be the one to have my final fight."

And suddenly the emotions made sense. The horror at the situation. The sadness at Kirk's evident betrayal. The pain from her wounds – not only the physical but those of spirit also.

And the terror. The utterly blinding fear that Mazhara felt knowing that Kirk had placed his life in her hands in a situation where she would have taken it without hesitation. Overrun by instinct, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself – wouldn't have even been aware of it until the deed was done.

Until his blood was on her hands.

"Come on, Zara." Ri said softly. "We need to get your wounds looked at."

Her friend nodded numbly, offering no resistance and as little assistance as she could manage.

They'd been down similar paths before, Ri reminded herself. They'd managed just fine then. Yes, the Captain had added a more complicated route to her friend's overall recovery, but that was an obstacle they'd climb over when they got to it. They could do it, even if it took years. They'd manage.

Didn't they always? Yes, they'd been through tough spots. And yes, they'd been joined by others who didn't always recover. But the two of them? They always made it.

Ri was determined that now would be no different.

"Jim! You're back." Bones greeted, clasping the Captain's arm. His slight smile faded as he noticed that his Captain was alone. "Where's Mazhara?"

"I tried to get her to come, Bones. She's got a head wound that's not looking to good, but she demanded to be left alone until Ri could get to her."

The medic scowled at his friend. "I know that, Jim, Chekov told me. Which is why she needs to be in here – Ri _was_ working until you arrived. You knew she needed to be here, and that Ri would in all likelihood be here, so why'd you leave her?"

"Bones, I didn't have much of a choice."

"Damn it, Jim. You go back there right now and-"

"Bones!" Kirk snapped. "She's fine. Ri is probably with her right now, fussing over her like a good nurse should. They'll be here soon enough, you'll patch her up and everything will be sunshine and daisies again."

He stormed over to an empty station and sat on it, waiting to be scanned. Bones eyed him, not following. Nurse Chapel looked at the doctor, silently asking if she should tend to the Captain. At his negative, she bustled off to check on the other patients – burn victims of Engineering, as per usual. After a minute or so, he followed his Captain.

"You said she has a head wound?"

Kirk nodded. "There were a few fights. She's probably gotten a few more bruises, but the head was the big one."

"Only that from a _few_ fights?"

He shook his head, understanding Bones' skepticism. "She was something else, Bones. I'm not sure how to describe it – she says she runs entirely on the instinct to survive." He groaned as Bones prodded his stomach with the scanner. "Something I obviously don't do."

"And this mass of bruising on your abdomen, that was from these few fights?" The doctor asked, a furrow forming in his brow. "This is pretty severe, Jim, I'm surprised nothing was ruptured."

"That's because she went after my throat rather than –"

His mouth shut as the doctors eyes widened. "By she you mean-"

"It wasn't her fault, Bones, it was all me and I take total responsibility." Kirk interjected quickly.

"Oh yeah? And how the hell was this _you're_ doing?" The doctor snapped gruffly. "Did you guide her hands?"

"I told you, she runs on survival mode when attacked – and she _will_ survive at any means. We didn't have much of a chance the way things were, so I…hit her. Then she hit back, just, much harder." He rolled his shoulders, groaning as they popped. "Luckily Scotty and Chekov beamed us up. Something about that stopped her."

After a moment of silence, the doctor shook his head. Stabbing Kirk in the neck with a hypo – and getting a bit too much satisfaction from the pained look on his face – he snapped at his friend. "I can't believe you'd be such a moron."

"Look, Bones, I knew what we were facing, and I knew just how she'd react. It was better for the both of us, in _that_ situation."

Bones shook his head. "Oh, I'm sure it was. Absolutely. Wouldn't affect her in the slightest to be the one to have ended your life." He ran another scan. "You'll be fine, but you're not leaving the med bay until I say so."

Kirk grumbled slightly, but didn't object.

"Oh, and Jim?"

He turned to face the doctor, just as Bones' fist connected with his face, breaking his nose. Much to his chagrin, he let out a yelp of surprise, pinching his nose to stem the blood flow. His eyes were wide as they landed on the typically nonviolent doctor.

Said doctor whose eyes burned with fury. Mazhara was his friend – so much like his own daughter that he wanted to snap Kirk in two for what he'd done to her. Bones knew why she'd stayed behind, and didn't blame her. Not now. He wouldn't want to be around someone who'd forced his hand either.

When he spoke, his voice was dangerously calm. "Do something like that to her again, and I'll break more than your nose."


End file.
